Wanted!
by Sparks101
Summary: Oneshots about the tactician and the one who stole her heart and made her feel wanted. It's done in her point of view, then the man's, and finally the supports. Tenth man up is Erk!
1. Hector

Okay, so as my chapter title stated this chapter is about Hector. It's all done from the Kia's point of view.

Forgive me if some things are wrong, it's been a long time since I last played the game so please correct me. Oh, and I doubt I'll go past K+ but I'll just rate it T to be on the safe side.

Oh and I do not own Fire Emblem! You all should be grateful!

* * *

We did it's finally over. The dragons have returned to their world and peace has hopefully returned. Thanks to my brilliant strategy and the incredible skills of everyone we made it out without losing anyone expect for Lord Eliwood's father and Leila but there was nothing I could do about that.

We are on our way back to the mainland. Everyone is in their room or blow deck celebrating but me. I'm on deck leaning over the handrails somewhat watching the ocean. The sailors kept warning me about falling over but I'm not really pay them to much attention so they eventually gave up on me. The reason why I'm up here is because I want to be alone. Granted my room is probably the better choice but the celebrators are too noisy.

I let out a long sigh that caught a sailor's attention but he quickly let it pass. I wonder when it started? When did I fall in love with Lord Eliwood? I've always kept my emotions in check so they wouldn't cause problems but that pesky love somehow escaped and it has only caused me pain. Lord Eliwood doesn't love me he loves my best friend, Lyn. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them and I wish them the best of luck. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

I've decided that the minute this ship touches shore I'm going to sneak off before I'll run into anyone especially Lord Eliwood. I know I'll probably regret not saying good-bye to everyone but I just don't think I'll be able to handle it. I hate crying more than anything. I feel like such a coward. But I don't know what else to do. How can this be the only solution I can come up with? Me, a great hero that helped fight the dragons off!

I turn around and slide down against the handrails. I'm watching two sailors talk amongst themselves. One glances at me and then continues to talk as if I'm not here. They're probably wondering why the great tactician isn't with the others. I'm great now. Before I was just some wondering tactician desperate for work until I fortunately collapsed and Lyn found me and now I'm the incredible tactician that helped saved the world. It's funny how things work out.

I let out another sigh. It has to be my twentieth one since boarding this ship. My eyes have become unfocus as I lose myself to my thoughts, something that I have become famous for. I've always been able to tune people out which got on a lot on people's nerves when they tried to talk to me but it's quite the useful ability when Sain is around.

Lost to the outside world I'm just staring at the thin air before me as if it's the most interesting thing I have ever seen. Annoyed with my thoughts that kept going back to Lord Eliwood I decide to turn my attention onto the stars. I wonder what it would be like to be one of them. I sighed again I'm getting tired of doing that.

"What's wrong?" this mysterious voice asked from next to me. I jump in surprise and the person laughs. "I didn't think it was possible to startle you."

I turn to face my unexpect guest. It is the buff, blue hair noble. He isn't wearing his armor so his muscles are much more evident. Armor makes a man look tougher but it has the opposite effect on him. I like him without his armor. "Lord Hector what are you doing here?" I ask. I'm a little annoyed that I jumped from such a simple question. Even though I tune people out I'm still able to senses when there are people are around me...somehow.

"The real question is why are YOU here?" he asked back. I hate when people answer a question with a question of their own. Just answer mine then I'll answer yours!

"I'm just enjoying the fresh sea air and the night sky." I lied without giving it a second thought, something I've grown very custom to these pass couple of weeks. He frowns at my response and looks up at the sky.

"It's a nice night." Did he believe my lie? The frown makes me think otherwise.

I respond with a nod and look up at the sky. We are just sitting in silence. I can no longer take the silence so I'm looking at him from the corner of my eye; he seems to be deep in thought. He ran his fingers through his lovely blue hair. I've always admired his hair and beautiful eyes. My hair and eyes are a boring brown.

His eyes are looking straight into mine and it startles me. I immediately look back at the sky, hoping to hide the fact that I was watching him. His gaze is still on me so I reluctantly turn to look at him again. I give him a sheepish grin but his frown remains. I can tell that there's something he really wants to ask.

"What?" I asked despite myself. I'm getting the feeling that I don't want to know what he wants to ask. He's rubbing the back of his head and is looking away. He let out a sigh before looking at me; his eyes are lock with mine and I holding my breath.

"You love Eliwood right?" he asked with a stern and steady voice. I feel my face heat up and I quickly look in the opposite direction of him. Is it that obvious? Now I really don't want to meet anyone when I leave.

I refuse to answer that. Silence befall us again and he is still looking at me waiting for the answer. I sigh again and return his gaze. I biting me lower lip finding my voice non existent so I just slightly nod yes. I feel pathetic and stupid right now. I wish I can go back in time and just hang out with other members of the group maybe then I won't be having this conversation now.

He starts to look at the floor and sighs again. Is he disappointed in me? It's not like I meant to fall in love! I'm getting up to leave shame making me uncomfortable. I'm up to walk away when he suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. My head is resting on his hard but firm chest and his arms are wrapped around me as if they are protecting me from outside forces but also keeping me in check. Shock has gripped me until I finally found my voice.

"L-lord H-hector!" I stuttered. My face is completely red. I'm trying to push myself off but he just holding me tighter.

He's stroking my head and then buries his face into my hair. "It will be alright," he whispered into my hair ever so sweetly. I sure hope it will... "I'll make it better."

I refuse to give into his embrace and free myself. I'm just staring at him in bewilderment. His eyes tell me that he's dead series. "How?" I find myself asking without being aware of it.

He picks me up and then gently places me on the handrail. Sure that I won't fall off he got on one knee and is holding my right hand. This whole time I'm just staring at him in confusion. He's staring into my eyes and my heart is starting to race. "Kia, I love you. Will you please marry me?"

Every thought in my head is starting to race through my mind at lightening speed. I'm becoming dizzy and everything is spinning in circles. I'm losing my grip and I'm going to fall overboard but he quickly pulls me towards him and into another embrace. My head is buried into his chest as I try to comprehend what is happening. He squeezing me tight and kissed the top of my head. "I swear I'll make you happy!"

I'm just standing there in his arms. Nothing is making any sense. Why me? When did he fall in love with me? How did I not notice? These questions and many others are passing through my head. I tilt my head up to look at him. He's looking down at me his eyes full of hope and love.

I push him away and I'm looking down. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It is quiet and my head is empty then suddenly one question pops in, do I love Hector? I shake my head much more vigorously this time until that question is gone. I'm looking at him he just standing there patiently waiting for my answer. What do I say to him? Being a tactician and the war, we just won, I should be able to handle this pressure but I feel like I'm going to fall apart at any second from it.

"You don't have to answer me right now. You can give me your answer tomorrow," he offered and I release a sigh of relief. He smiles at me before walking away leaving me all alone to my thoughts.

I'm slowly awaking to a bright shinning light. I throw my hands over my eyes to shield them. My body is screaming at me to fall back asleep. When did I fall asleep? I don't even remember when I returned to my room. My head is too cloudy with thoughts of last night and I can't fall back asleep. Wait! I quickly shoot up and look to my window and regret doing so. The bright light forces me to shut my eyes. My eyes are burning with rage from my stupidity. But that light means I missed my chance to escape unnoticed. This is entirely all his fault!

I quickly grab my things and race to the deck. The last few people are getting off. I let out a frustrated sigh and I'm now behind Matthew, who probably is ordered to wait for me. He's probably how I got to my room too. He smiling at me and I let out another sigh. I have no idea what I'm going to do now.

As I'm walking off the last step a circle is closing in around me. I am trapped! I'm looking at the familiar faces that surround me. Most are smiling, some with stupid looks on their faces, and others are just nodding in approval. Don't I have any say in this? Standing in front of me is Lord Eliwood and Lyn their hands intertwined, the two-I want to avoid the most. Both are smiling at me, happy for me. I can't stand that sight anymore so I'm looking away finding an interesting rock to distract me.

Lord Hector along with Oswin pushes their way through the crowd to stand in front of me blocking my view of those two. He's looking at me as if he is so sure I'm going to say yes and I find that annoying. Matthew is standing off to my right he has his thumbs up mouthing "go for it". I want to sigh but I'm fighting the urge.

"Your answer?" he asked his voice full of confidence. Aren't men that are proposing supposed to be nervous?

"I'll think about it on my way to Ostia," I stated. To be honest, I think I do love him. I think my love for Lord Eliwood was just to hide my love for him. I was going to say yes but his confidence annoys me and I want to shake him up a bit and think about my decision a little bit more; after all this is probably the most important decision in my life and that's saying something. "I have a couple of things I need to do there." I added to cover up my reason.

"Aw, come on Kia!" a bunch of people yelled and I glaring at them and they just give me a look in return. This is mutiny!

"You get to be royalty!" Serra pointed out. Is that really a good enough reason?

"You're supposed to say yes!" Mathew yelled and I shake my head at him. Many other complaints soon follow those and I want to silence them all.

Hector raises his left hand and everyone is quiet. Thank you. "Okay Kia, I can wait a little longer for your response but don't keep me waiting for too long. Or I might just find someone else."

"I can assure you she will not be as smart or infamous as me." And with that everyone burst out laughing. I'm glad I didn't run away. I shall have to thank him for that.

* * *

We've finally arrived at Ostia and I still haven't told Lord Hector yes. I was planning to say it half way through our trip but I just couldn't bring myself. I wanted to tell him when we were alone so I didn't have to deal with the looks and stupid smiling faces from the others. And when we were alone I lost my nerve to confess. I never did picture myself falling for anyone or anyone falling for me.

Upon our arrival Lord Hector has been acting strange. He's been depressed but trying to hide it with fakes smiles to everyone. I really hate those smiles. At first I didn't understand why and then it hit me, he's depressed about Lord Uther's death and how he couldn't be there for his brother.

Lately thing have been real busy with everyone getting ready for the ceremony that will crown Lord Hector as the Marquee. So I haven't been able to see him. But I'm going to change that today! I'm going to find him and finally tell him how I feel! But I have no idea where he is in this huge castle!

"Looking for Lord Hector?" a familiar voice asks. I stop running and turn to Matthew, who stepping out of the room I just passed. "Are you finally going to confess?" My face is hot and he's just smiling. "He's down by Lord Uther's grave." And with that he turns away from me and walks away.

I'm rushing out of the castle and straight for the cemetery. As I rush pass maids and other people living in the castle they all are giving me dirty looks but I don't care. I just need to get to him!

Finally I make it. He is standing right in front of the grave, while I'm a little back catching my breath. Despite my heavy breathing he doesn't seem to notice me. I take a few more seconds of deep breathing before I call out to him. He jumps slightly and turns to find the source and he's even more surprised to find that it is I.

"Kia? Is something wrong?" He asked alarm very president in his voice.

"No...I'm...okay..." I say between gasps. I fear that I'll never be able to recover my breath again.

"Oh okay." He gives me that fake smile.

"Stop!" I yelled and startle both of us.

"Kia?"

"Quit showing me that smile! If you're sad then show it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Hector will you not be honest with me?" My voice is wavering. Am I on the verge of tears?

"I can't burden you with that Kia."

"Isn't that the type of thing you burden your wife with?" He's just staring at me, eyes wide, and jaw wide open. He opens his mouth to speak but his words won't escape. I have to explain myself now...I feel so nervous now. "I...Um...I've been-" Is all I can say before his lips claim mine and once I recover from shook I then surrender to him.

After what seems like a sweet eternity we pull away from each other. We are both gasping for air but I'm much worse. So, that's what a kiss is like. It was nothing like I ever imagined. "Kia, thank you! I swear I shall make you so happy!"

"You better."


	2. Hector 2

Evening is falling on yet another uneventful day. These past couple of days we've been lucky enough not to get into any battles but I'll admit I'm bored. Everyone is getting tired and the night will make us more venerable to attacks so we are going to set up camp here, off to the side of the road.

All the tents are set up so everyone is off doing their own thing. I'm standing in middle of the camp scanning everything. I'm looking for something but as to what I haven't the slightest clue. Suddenly my gaze stops at where the campfire is going to be built pretty soon. Two women are sitting there chatting.

It's Lyn and Kia. My gaze is narrowing on Kia, who is laughing at something, and I can't look away from her. Her smiling face always makes me feel comfortable for some reason. Do I need something from her?

"Watching Kia again are we?" someone asked. I somehow take my eyes off of her to turn around and face the culprit- Eliwood.

"Watching the pipsqueak? Yeah right," I scoffed. My gaze is returning to her so I look at Eliwood, who has a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Come now Hector, you've been watching her for awhile now." I have? How embarrassing... "Why don't you just going on and tell her already?"

"Tell her what?" I don't think there's anything I need to tell her. He sighs and waves me off, which is frustrating.

"Just forget it. You want to spar?" I nod yes and we are leaving for an open space nearby.

When night has fallen we decide that it is enough. I was victorious this time. We are now making our way to the fire; Kia and Lyn are still there now accompanied by Florina. Eliwood greets them and they greet him in turn and soon they are suddenly quietly whispering to each other making sure that we don't hear whatever they're saying. I find it very annoying but I'm not going to do anything about it after all we did intrude into their space. I stretch my arms and am sitting on the other side of the fire. I'm watching it dance but I'm getting bored and before I know it my eyes are on Kia. She suddenly blushing and looking away from the others and Lyn and Florina are giggling. I wonder what they said to her?

There is a nudge at my right side and Eliwood is responsible. He smiling at me and I know why. I'm forcing my eyes to focus on something else and lucky for me there is something worthy of distracting me right next to me to bad it isn't something interesting; Serra is harassing Matthew as usual and his patience is running thin. She keeps egging him on until he snaps and says something harsh but at usual Serra just plays it off and continues bugging him about whatever is on her mind. Sure glad Kia isn't like that.

There I go again looking at her. Whatever she was embarrassed about has passed and it is now Florina's turn. She and Lyn laugh and Florina is burring her face in her hands. The other two are slowly fading away and she is the only one I can see now. Do I really watch her? Eliwood says I do but why?

It's driving me crazy! I need to know the answer now! I walk over to them and they are silently looking at me wondering what in the world I want. "We need to talk!" I grab her wrist and am leading her away. I'm looking over my shoulder. Lyn and Florina are talking more energetically this time, Eliwood and Matthew are just smiling and mouthing something, and everyone else nearby is just watching us with mix expressions. They're all annoying!

I lead her to the clearing that Eliwood and I had spared not to long ago. Kent is standing a ways away watching the area. I have my back to him and I'm looking down at her, something apparently I've been doing a lot and I don't feel wrong or weird for doing so. I'm suddenly really nervous but why?

Neither one of us are saying anything. I'm nervous but she seems bored. How can she be bored with me? Wait, she's probably annoyed that I just dragged her away from her friends. I brought her out her to find the answer but how am I supposed to ask the question? I'm starting to regret bring her out her.

"Have I've been watching you?" I blurted it out. And the minute those words left my lips I wanted to slap myself for the stupidity of it. Her face is suddenly a bright red and she's looking away from me. She's playing with her cloak and her eyes keep darting to a new location every few seconds. Great I have made her uncomfortable.

She lets out an embarrass sigh and is biting her lower life. She glances up at me and her eyes immediately fall to the ground. She's looking up at me again, she has found the courage to answer me but I already know the answer. She nods yes unable to say it and I feel even more like a pervert.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." She relaxes at the apology and smiles at me. I feel a little better now too.

I'm walking her to her tent, it's late and we need to get some sleep. I was expecting it to be uncomfortable but it's fine in fact it's quiet enjoyable. Despite her large ego I do enjoy her company very much. We get to her tent and I don't want to say good night to her, I want to keep her with me for a little longer at least. I don't feel this way around other woman. What makes her so special?

A few days have passed since that night. Eliwood was annoyed that I didn't say the right thing to her. As to what that thing I was supposed to say, I haven't a clue. Anyway I've been trying my best not to watch her but it's so hard. Without thinking my eyes will land on her and I'm force to quickly look away and distract myself. Why is it her that I find this desire to watch? And when did this desire begin?

"Hello Milord," Matthew said as he silently walks over to me. At least this time I'm aware that he is coming but only because I'm being aware of where I'm looking.

"What do you want?" I huffed as I look at the ground. Finding a new interest in it.

"You look like something is troubling you. I may be of some help." He's always butting into my business. "Is it about Kia?" My head immediately shoots up and I'm staring at him. His eyes say he's got it right.

His eyes are irritating so I'm looking away and lo and behold who is in my line of sight. I'm starting to think it's her fault that I do this. She is talking to Erk over a book probably a tome of some sort. Those two have become great friends. If she isn't with Lyn or Eliwood she's definitely with Erk. And for some reason every time I see them together I can't help but be pissed. It's just another mystery surrounding her.

"Milord do you love Kia?" I stop dead in my tracts and I'm staring at him. He walks a few steps ahead before eventually coming to a stop. There's no way I heard him right. He sighs and repeats it again for me this time more slowly. There's just no way I can feel that way towards that know-it-all munchkin!

"Milord seeing her right now with another man does not make you jealous?" Is that why I feel pissed whenever I see her with Erk? No, there's just no way that that is the case!

Drip.

A raindrop splashed on my nose and I quickly wipe it away. I'm looking up at the sky, when did it get so cloudy? I'm looking back at Kia; she now has a huge grin on her face oblivious to the sky above her. Is her conversation with him so interesting?

She hates getting wet. One time Guy accidentally spilled water on her and she stared to yell and cuss, it caught everyone off guard to see the cocky but sweet girl swearing. She immediately apologized and explained her outburst. Apparently getting soak is one of her pet peeves so if it starts raining she isn't going to be very happy.

Without really thinking I'm walking up to her and Erk and is covering her with my cloak but am sure to leave him out and block his view of her. "What are you doing, Lord Hector?" she asked a bit annoy. She's trying to get past my cover but I'm not letting her.

"It's going to rain," I simply stated. I'm nervous all of a sudden. She manages to peak her head out to look at the sky. Shock passes over her face soon follow by dread. Rain is definitely not her favorite weather.

"I'll talk to you later Kia. Excuse me Milord," Erk said to dismiss himself but not before pulling up his hood to protect himself from the up and coming shower.

"Um, Lord Hector?" I look down to meet the big brown eyes looking back at me, a large smile adoring her face. "Thank you so much!"

My heart skips a beat and I can feel my cheeks getting warm. I'm looking away from her so she can't see my rosy cheeks. "No problem." I guess I do love this cocky woman. How in the world did that happen?


	3. Hector's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Kia: Excuse me Lord He- Whaaaaa

Hector: Huh? What was that? Oh, Kia it's only you.

Kia: Yeah and lucky for me I'm still in one piece. ...I guess they weren't joking...

Hector: What are you talking about?

Kia: You almost sliced me in half with your axe!

Hector: You shouldn't be standing behind me then.

Kia: And what about those who can't help but be behind you in the heat of battle?

Hector: ….

Kia: You need to be more aware of your surroundings please. Also your swings are to wide making yourself venerable to counter attacks.

Hector: Is that so? I shall fix that then.

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: I can't believe you took my advice!

Hector: Why wouldn't I? The tactician told me how to fix my fighting and of course I'm going to listen to that.

Kia: That makes sense. I just wasn't really expecting you to listen.

Hector: Do you have so little faith in me?

Kia: No! Not at all. It's just you're a lord and I'm nothing more than a lowly commoner.

Hector: That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said! There's no way I wouldn't listen to a friend's advice no matter their status!

Kia: Thanks!

Hector: Is being a lord why you treat Eliwood and me so differently from everyone?

Kia: Of course. Isn't that to be expected?

Hector: What about Lyn? She told me that ever since you discovered that she is a lady you've been treating her differently. Not the same as us but differently.

Kia: I guess I'm grateful that an unwanted child like me can be in the presence of people of such high standing.

Hector: ...Kia...

Kia: ….I have to go take care of things. Good-bye...

Hector: Hey wait!

**SUPPORT A:**

Hector: Kia, wait!

Kia: Yes, Lord Hector?

Hector: ….

Kia: ...?

Hector: Can you tell me your story?

Kia: ...Okay...At the age of five my parents abandoned me on the street saying "they have no need for such a useless child". After that everyone avoided me like the plague. I happened to stumble upon some old books and taught myself to read and eventually I stumbled upon some strategy books. I just wondered around looking for work and fortunately I meet Lyn. Well that's about it.

Hector: I'm sorry...

Kia: Don't be! It isn't your fault. Besides I should be thanking them.

Hector: Huh?

Kia: Thanks to them abandoning me, I got to meet Lyn and everyone else...But most importantly I got to meet you...

Hector: …!

Kia: ...Ah, I should be going now...

Hector: Wait! Kia, your parents are fools for not being able to see the value of you! And you're not unwanted...

Kia: …

Hector: …

Kia: Lord Hector you are too kind.

Hector: ...Only to you...

Kia: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you.

Hector: Ah! I'm late to spar with Eliwood! I shall see you later!

Kia: Wait! What did you say? Lord Hector!

**ENDING: **Kia comforts Hector following the death of his brother Uther and Hector's ascension to the throne. She helps him become an enlightened leader. Eventually the two have a daughter, Lilina.


	4. Jaffar

Okay, here is Treasured's request! I do hope you like. It was quite hard coming up with Jaffar's.

Sorry for any English mistakes. English isn't my friend!

* * *

I'm tossing and turning. Sleep is not coming to me tonight. Why? I have no idea. I'm staring at my tent's roof wishing it to put me to sleep but of course no luck. I don't hear anyone so they're all asleep with the exception of whoever is on guard duty, I don't remember who it's supposed to be right now. I rolled onto my side to stare at my bags. I can review my strategies but I not in my mood; even so it's still something to do.

I pulled out my red notebook that I've been using since I joined up with Lord Eliwood. I flipped to my last entry; it was the night when the Black Fang were sent to assassinate the Prince of Bern. There is where Nino and Jaffar joined our group. Everyone was okay with letting Nino joined (despite the fact that she is a little girl) but no one wanted Jaffar, especially Matthew. But I argued for him. I know what it's like to be unwanted and then having someone need or want you. And besides he's a damn good unit!

As such I've been given the job of watching him. I am responsible for anything he does. He's no longer the cold assassin but one of us but no one wants to believe me. But I don't blame them, it isn't easy to trust someone especially a former enemy. I think the only reason why I'm trusting him is because off our similar backgrounds.

I shut my notebook and put it away. I guess I should do my job and make sure he's in his bedroll, seeing as how I've got nothing better to do. I poke my head out to peak around; Sain is on guard duty today... I need to make sure he doesn't see me or he'll start. I'm already getting annoyed just thinking about it!

I making my way to the center of the campsite as quietly as I possibly can that's where everyone in a bedroll is staying. Crunch! Crap, I stepped on a stupid stick! My eyes flew to Sain, who is looking at me with a stupid grin. He took a deep breath and placed his right hand over his heart and raised the other one up to the moon. Great, here it comes... I threw my hands in the air waving them around. I'm hoping that this will stop him. He is just smiling at me.

"Come on Sain! Please don't!" I want to shout but can't without waking everyone. So I just mouthed it. He nods at me. Yes, he's not going to do it. Wrong! He's mouthing what he wants to say and he's doing it with his stupid grin and gestures! Somehow it's just as annoying as if he was saying. I dashed away from him before he could stop me or actually start saying it out loud. Does he have no shame? That is so embarrassing! How can Kent put up with him?

I make it to the bedrolls without any more disturbances. My eyes are scanning for Jaffar. His just has to be on the other side. I sighed and am maneuvering through everyone. I'm looking at everyone making sure not to disturb anyone. I tripped over a pesky rock and nearly fall on Guy but I somehow manage to balance myself on one foot and have my arms sticking out from my sides but I'm sure I look like an idiot from my pose.

After my little escapade with the rock and Guy, I'm finally at Jaffar. I'm leaning over and to get a better look and he is looking back at me. He startles me and I nearly topple over but again I manage to regain my balance. I bowed to him and left before he can say anything (not that he probably would).

I'm back at my tent but I'm still not tired. So I'm laying down looking up at the stars and moon, a much better sight then anything in there. The image of Jaffar's eyes won't leave my mind. They don't frighten me it's just...I don't know.

Crunch.

I'm standing up and looking around no one is around not even Sain, he's probably going to wake up the next watchman. So who is the source of that sound? My eyes fall to the trees behind my tent. Whoever it is I'm sure he or she is in there.

I ran into the woods without a second thought. I'm able to find my way back thanks to the small size of the woods. On a tiny branch is a piece of red cloth, so the person responsible is quite clumsy. I'm running deeper because I can sense someone there. I came to a small clearing. I'm standing in the middle looking around for the person.

"Come out! I know you're there!" I shouted and I heard someone sigh from behind me and turned to come face to face with a mask man. He's wearing a red cloak that covers his whole body and the left corner is torn. He has messy black hair that is falling into his jet black eyes. He has a curved dagger pointing at me. It's now that I release that I chased him here without my own weapon... I'm really an idiot. What am I going to do?

"You pesky woman! I was only going to kill the lords and put an end to this but I guess now I'll also have to add the strategist to my list!" he said in a deep, husky voice. I can't let him get to them so I guess I'll just have to distract him and find away to finish him off.

"Ha! Do you think it will be that easy?"

"Well just have to see won't we?" Okay, my bluff has failed but I was expecting that.

He's charging and I'm bracing for an impact by throwing my hands above my face. Hopefully I'll be able to wrestle the dagger free from him once he's close...What is taking him so long? I low my hands to see him dead and stab wound on his back. I look up to see Jaffar looking at me. His eyes aren't the same as the were earlier there not necessarily filled with worried but I think he is. If only everyone can see him right now.

Satisfied with me not showing any sign of being hurt. He puts his dagger away and is walking away. I grab his cloak for some reason and he stops. He's looking at me with calculating eyes. Um, what do I do now? I'm supposed to think before I act! What kind of strategist am I?

"I wanted to thank you!" I say with a smile. He nods and leaves. He's a nice guy. The others will soon discover that...I hope.

* * *

So there it is! Sorry if it was really romantic enough. Maybe his chapter will satisfy you my readers!


	5. Jaffar 2

Okay it's now Jaffar's point of view now. Sorry it's so short I just couldn't really think of anything...-_-

* * *

It's been awhile since Nino and I joined this group. Nino has gotten a long with everyone easily but it's been very difficult for me. Besides the fact that I'm a former enemy and I also don't communicate well these two facts are working against me. The only person I am able to get a long with is Kia, the Tactician, but I'm sure it's because she has to baby-sit me. But I'm still surprised how vigorously she fought for me.

Today we had a battle that didn't really last long thanks to the brilliant strategy she came up with. So we set up tent not to far from where the battle was fought. We are hanging around this small field of flowers not to far from the campsite. Nino and Kia are making some flower crown things and I'm just resting and watching them. I know I don't belong here but I don't belong with the others either at least right here I don't think I'll be judge.

Kia's attempts are quite pathetic she's obviously not use to doing something like this. I don't know why but I get the feeling she's never really had the chance at such things. I wonder if we have similar past. Though it doesn't really matter if we do. It won't change anything.

She sighed and the look in her eyes say she's given up on whatever they are doing though Nino is still playing. She walks over to me and smiles. She is the only other person to smile at me but her smile has this different affect on me than Nino's. Is that the same with everyone else smile? She sits down next to me and watches Nino.

"You don't talk much, huh?" she finally asked after a bit of silence but her eyes are still on Nino. To answer her question I say nothing and she looks at me from the corner of her eye before her gaze returns to Nino.

She pulls her legs closer to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and rests her chin on her knees. "You and I have similar past." So my hunch was right. "I was thrown away when I was five..." She is telling me of her pass and I'm listening quietly. I can sense in her voice she wants to share it with someone but no one in the group would be able to relate to her or will just try to comfort her, which she doesn't want. I can now see why she fought for me she wanted some like her around and I think I feel the same.

Once she finished telling her story silence had fallen and the sun was setting. I place my hand on her head for reason I don't really understand it myself. She turned to look at me. The tears she has been fighting back all these years finally escape her barrier. She crying and I'm just letting her, I'm unsure of what to do. Even though are lives are somewhat similar she is more open to her emotions. If I had never met Nergal would I be the same as her? Nino is looking at us worried ever evident on her face but she seems to understand not to interfere so she's going back to the flowers.

The sun had set when her tears are all dried up. She whips the remainders away and smiles at me her smile that is so...so...I just don't know. "I'm so glad I got to meet you!" That's such a weird thing to say to someone like me but I can't help but feel...happy? I just nodded at her and she is getting up to return to everyone with Nino and I follow.

Once we get to camp Nino takes off to go play with someone else and we are just left alone. Over at the fire two women, one I believe is the Lady Lyndis is calling for Kia. She waves at them and glances at me. I don't want her to leave. Why do I suddenly want her attention and time? She smiles at me and is about to leave when I grab her arm without even thinking about it. What has come over me? She's looking at me puzzled.

"Is it selfish for me wanting to spend more time with you?" I asked and it's probably the first thing I've said in hours. Asking such a thing is weird and her reaction proves it. Her face is red and she's looking away from me. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Not at all. I would like to spend more time with you as well."


	6. Jaffar's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Kia: Hello Jaffar.

Jaffar: …

Kia: Are you hurt?

Jaffar: … No...

Kia: That's good.

Jaffar: ...

Kia: …I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later.

Jaffar: …

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: Ah, Jaffar we meet again on this battlefield.

Jaffar: …

Kia: You sure don't like to talk do you?

Jaffar: …

Kia: Do you have a problem with me?

Jaffar: I don't have a problem with you.

Kia: Then why don't you talk?

Jaffar: ….

Kia: Alright, I understand. I shall stop bothering you.

Jaffar: ...You're not bothering me.

**SUPPORT A:**

Jaffar: Kai.

Kia: Woah! You actually called my name?

Jaffar: …

Kia: Um sorry. What do you need?

Jaffar: Please leave the battlefield.

Kia: Why? Am I an annoyance to you...?

Jaffar: It's not that...

Kia: Than what is it?

Jaffar: I just don't want you to get hurt.

Kia: ...Oh...

Jaffar: If something were to happen to you...I just don't know.

Kia: As the strategist I can not leave. So how about I stay close to you so you can protect me?

Jaffar: It's up to you. I really don't mind.

Kia: Thanks!

**ENDING:** After the final battle Jaffar and Kia disappeared. With the help of Kia, Jaffar was able to out smart and avoid bounty hunters.


	7. Legault

Okay here's one of Kamai-Rui's request, Legault! Hope you like it! ^-^

* * *

_Where is it? Where is it?_ That thought kept racing through my mind as I turn my tent upside down. I'm in shock that I lost it but by the time my tent looks like a tornado stuck it panic has sunk in. I just can't believe I could loose **that** of all things.

"Dammit! Where the hell is it?" I shouted from inside my tent as I threw my bedroll around for the umpteenth time.

"Kia, what the hell is wrong?" Lord Hector asked as he peaks his head into my tent. Some nerve! I could have been changing for all he knew! I shot him a glare that made him flinch briefly. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"I can't find it!" I shouted back as I start tossing my notebooks around like a madman. It is now that I start to accept the fact that it is not in my tent.

"Find what?" I don't bother to answer him as I shoot pass him. "HEY!" He yelled back but I don't care I need to find it. If isn't in my tent and I'm pretty damn sure I didn't drop it then that just leaves me with one option.

"MATTHEW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I race through the campsite and startle practically everyone. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

I'm running through the campsite for the second time looking for him until I finally run out of breath and have to stop and take a break. As I stop to catch my breath the culprit comes into view. He is teasing Guy about something, poor Guy. I'm letting myself catch a few more breaths before I try and fail in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.

"Kia? What are you doing?" He laughs. Stupid jerk! I get up and dust myself and face the two men. Guy looks at me with worry filled eyes but when he realizes that I was okay he takes the chance to escape. How dare he use me as a distraction? I shall get him back for that.

I shove my hand at Matthew, who looks at it puzzled. If I don't have it then one of those pesky thieves have to have it and he is the more likely of the two. "Hand it over!" He then looks at me in bewilderment. I shoot him a glare and he just smiles at me. "Hand. It. Over!" I repeated with a more threatening tone. He gives me a bashful smile and a nervous laugh as he pulls out my blue notebook. When did he get it?

"Geez Kia you were fast to notice it this time. I barely snatched it." I yank it out of his hands, flip through it real quick, and then stretch out my hand again. That isn't the item I'm lookinging for. He throws up his hands in surrender. "I don't have anything else! I swear!" My eyes narrow on him and he gives me his typical cheesy smile. "I'm telling the truth!"

I tsked at him and startes to walk away. I hear him let out a sigh of relief and then call for Guy. If Matthew doesn't have it then that just left **him**. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go through my stuff. I walk back to my tent to return my newly returned notebook. I cringe at the thought of having to organize that mess.

I walk around the campsite again looking for the other thief. I pass by Lord Hector who is complaining to Lord Eliwood about my rudeness and Lord Eliwood is trying to calm him down; if he succeeds I shall have to thank him for that. Everyone else are staying out of my way fearing my "uncontainable wrath". I'm not going to lash out at anyone who doesn't deserve it and I doubt my "wrath" is that terrifying. On the other side of the camp I finally find him chatting with Heath.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked nervously. I don't know why but I'm always nervous around him. They both stop talking to look at me. They are not bad men in fact they're quite nice but still I just can't help it.

"Do you need something Miss Kia?" Heath asked nicely. I wonder if they can tell that I'm nervous?

"I need to speak with Legualt." They look at each other before Heath excuses himself.

"What does the tactician need with little ol' me?" Legualt asked. I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eye. He is a little taken back but quickly regain his composure.

I open my mouth to speak but then quickly shut it. Before this moment I've barely spoken to him and now I'm going to accuse him of taking something that belongs to me. What am I going to say to him? I sigh. I feel like an idiot then.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked and is holding up a white pouch.

"YES!" I shouted joyfully! "Where did you find it?" That question just slips out of my mouth before I can even think to ask it. I guess I didn't really suspect him at all. Just goes to show you the difference in trust I have between the two thieves.

"It was just lying on the floor. It must of slipped out of your pockets or something." So, I did drop it after all that fact makes me feel like a total fool. I have to go apologize to Matthew later, it's something I'm not looking forward to and I know he's going to making fun of me for it.

"Will you please return it to me?"

He thinks about it briefly. "Nope." was all he said.

"Why not?"

"Tell me why it's important to you." He has a smirk. I instantly curse under my breath at myself for allowing this predicament for happening. I look away and I can't prevent the sadness from creeping into my eyes. It's such a pesky emotion. "Ah, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"So you'll return it?" I asked. I know have control over my sadness and shove it away into the dark corners of my soul.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll have to defeat me for it!"

"What!"

"Show me what you can do!" He just has to make the challenge hard but at least I don't have to tell him about it.

"I will get it back!"


	8. Legault 2

It's been two weeks since I issued the challenge to the young tactician to defeat me for her item. At first I thought it wasn't going to be much of a challenge and I was going to return it to her after a week but she's an amazing woman. When we first fought I could tell she had little skills in combat but her inexperience didn't last long.

She's quite the woman. She adapts very well to any environment and can easily spot anyone's weakness including mine. It's no wonder why the Lords chose her as their tactician but it's surprising how she can use her knowledge of tactics into real combat involving her. While she still not anywhere near my ability I now find myself not wanting to return it like I had originally planned. I do really enjoy having her attention completely on me.

"LEGAULT!" Ah, she's on cue. She threw her dagger down at me from atop a small hill but I easily dodged it. She would have a much better chance of defeating me if she would just launch a surprise attack on me. But she says in a one on one fight that is unfair. I explained to her that I'm an assassin and we don't fight fair but she still follows her morals. I find her way of thinking very funny but cute at the same time. Though she assures me war is a different story.

She pounced on me but I sidestep to avoid her. She quickly spun to kick me but she only ended up hitting air. She cussed under her breath and at that I laughed. She proceeded to swing her dagger at me and end up narrowly missing my left arm. She then stopped, stomped her foot, and is glaring at me.

"I will get you to take me seriously!" she declared. It sounds like she no longer cares about that item in my possession. She is about to storm off when my voice stops her.

"If you just tell me what is and why it's so important I'll return it," I say despite how I feel about our little fights. I guess my curiosity is greater or I'm hoping that it will make me closer to her, I just can't tell.

The sadness that she's been holding back is now making its way into her eyes. I know it opens up old wounds but I just can't help myself. I really want to know. She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. She's found the determination to tell me.

"It's my mother's pendent..." Her eyes fell to the ground but she's still continues to talk. "I don't know why I have it. I should have sold it long ago when they abandoned me but...I just can't let it go..." She back to looking up to me. She trying to get a hold of her sadness and she's winning. Once she pushed the sadness back into its corner her eyes are telling me "there you happy".

"I see..." That's all I can find myself to say.

"So?" She was extending her hand out to me. I looked at the pouch and then at her.

"I don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I mean I don't think that was enough for me to return this."

"But you said-"

"I'm an assassin. We don't play fair!" She growling at me and is glaring. Probably plotting her revenge.

"Look I'll make a deal with you as an honest man," I suggested but her eyes say "why should I trust you". "Because I'm a man before an assassin." My answer only confuses her and she's now trying to figure out what I mean.

My left arm wraps around her slim waist and my right cuffs her chin. I gently lift her face up to mine as I leaned in. Her face is a slight red but she still remains confuse. "Kiss me and I shall return it," I whispered seductively. Her face is now a brighter red and she pushed back a little bit. I guess I'm being mean teasing her like that but I wish she would do it.

Suddenly her arms are wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her. Her lips are pressing against mine. I'm completely stiff from her sudden action but I don't stay that way for long. I pull her closer into me and press my lips harder onto hers. I like her bottom lip asking for entrance but that surprises her and she pushes me off. Her face is now three shades redder and she's a little out of breath. I'm a little disappointed that it ended so quickly but there's nothing I can really do.

She's looking away from me with her hand out. I place the pouch in her hand she looks at it briefly and puts it in her pocket. She never checks to see if the context in it is right. I don't think she's ever really looked at it again after she placed it in there. She starts to walk off but I'm not ready for her to leave.

"Kia!" I call and she stops but she's anxious to leave and she's refusing to look at me. "Aren't you curious as to why I wanted to know about that pendent?"

"Because you wanted to know if it was valuable." she suspects from over her shoulder.

"Nope, I wanted to know more about you." She cocked her head to the side trying to understand my reply. "Do you know why a man wants to know more about a woman?"

She thought about it. She over thinks things but it's just one of her charms. "Because they are curious?" Her voice lacked resolved showing her doubt in her answer and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yes but the main reason is because they love her."

"Oh...OH!" She looked at me her face even redder than before. How is that possible? I just smiled at her.

"What do you say?"

"I say 'quit messing with me'!" She shouted as she ran away.

"I'll make you mine just you wait!" I yelled back with a laugh.

* * *

I hope he wasn't out of character. If he was please let me know and I'll redo it but also tell me more about his personality.


	9. Legault's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Legault: Why hello Miss Tactician, how are things going?

Kia: Gah! Oh Legault it's just you.

Legault: Well that's some greeting.

Kia: Sorry, you just startled me.

Legault: That's okay. I do that to people.

Kia: I thought an assassin was not supposed to be seen.

Legault: Haha, right you are.

Kia: So, what are you doing here?

Legault: Just chatting. Is that a problem?

Kia: Not at all but I'm sure there are others more interesting people to talk to.

Legault: Perhaps but I wanted to talk to the brilliant tactician.

Kia: Okay. Oh and next time a woman tells you there are more interesting people to talk to, you are not supposed to agree.

Legault: I shall keep that in mind.

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: Legault what are you up too?

Legault: Checking up on me?

Kia: What? No. I was just trying to start up a conversation but it seems I have failed.

Legault: Oh you didn't. I was just wondering.

Kia: …I have failed because I don't know what else to say. Haha…

Legault: Haha. It would appear that way.

Kia: Again you are not supposed to agree.

Legault: I think you're just being too sensitive.

Kia: I am not! I just gave you advice on women! You should be grateful!

Legault: All right, thanks.

Kia: It's good advice I tell you. It will make you popular with the opposite sex!

Legault: Aren't my looks enough?

Kia: Not really. I mean the two most handsome lords I have ever met are leading us.

Legault: Hey! That's not something you're supposed to say to a man.

Kia: Now who is the sensitive one?

Legault: Haha

**SUPPORT A:**

Legault: Hello Kia.

Kia: Good to see you Legault.

Legault: I've been wondering about this for a while now but why haven't you asked me anything about the Black Fang?

Kia: Because if you wanted to tell me you would.

Legault: …That is not your reason is it?

Kia: Well I'm sure others already asked you about it and you probably told me them everything you were going to say.

Legault: …

Kia: Beside I'm just the tactician. It's my job to direct the soldiers in battle not to pry into their past.

Legault: …

Kia: But if you want to tell me about it I'm all ears.

Legault: …Thanks.

Kia: For what?

Legault: For our little chats. I so do enjoy them.

Kia: Me too. Can we continue to have them?

Legault: Of course, anytime and anywhere, I shall be there when you need me, my dear.

Kia: I shall hold you to that!

**ENDING: **Legault and Kia travel throughout the land looking for Black Fang refugees. Legault helps them ease their suffering, while Kia helped with his.


	10. Raven

Okay Kamai-Rui here is your last request, Raven! I do hope you enjoy it! I found his surprisingly hard to write...-_- But I think it came out well in the end! ^-^

* * *

It's been a long time since my parents left me. I'm still angry with them for that but thanks to Lyn and many others I have found the strength to forgive. Though I'm not about to start to rely on anyone they'll just leave me behind after this war is over. I won't be hurt again. That's what I want to think but for some reason I find myself chasing after someone. I am a total fool but I just can't help myself. What sort of spell has that man placed over me? Though he sure doesn't seem like the type to do that so why do I chase?

I'm looking around looking for where he could have gone off too. I ignore everyone around as I look for some red hair. Ah! There's some! I rush over to it without really thinking but I stumble upon another red haired man in this group-Lord Eliwood. Now that I think about it he isn't the type to be hanging out in camp center with everyone else.

"Kia? Did you need something?" Lord Eliwood asked and I just smiled at him.

"Forgive me. I have mistaken you with someone else," I answered politely. He looked at me perplexed for a bit but smiles at me and returns to his conversation with Lord Hector, who was grumbling something about how I could mistake Lord Eliwood for someone or something like that.

I scanned the area again looking for his blonde haired companion that even women are jealous of his looks (and unfortunately I am one of them). With how long I've been chasing him you think I would be able to pick up where he would be but today I'm having no such luck. Just then some white robes flooded into my view and the color of the hair is blonde that just leaves only one holy person in this group.

"Lucius!" I called as I ran to him.

"Hello Kia. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Have you seen Raven?" His eyes narrowed. "I-I just need to ask him something!" I said in a quick defense. He just smiles at me. Does he suspect my intentions? I'm now nervous.

"He's in the storage tent." I should have suspected. He waves goodbye and returnes to resuming to his destination.

I finally arrive at the tent. I'm double-checking my surroundings to make sure no one is watching me, especially a pesky thief. Looks like the close is clear so I peaking my head into the tent. I don't seem him but there are things he could be hiding behind. I'm looking around all the boxes for him and there I find him behind a row of swords taking a nap. I swear he can take a nap in his tent but at least this way I can see him.

"What do you want?" He asked and startles me. I bumped into a sword and nearly knock all of them over. "What the blazes!"

"S-sorry," I say and keep my head low. He mumbles something I can't hear and proceeds to pick up the swords. "I'll take care of it! It's my fault after all." He just humphs at me and continue to put them away so I start to help. "Thank you."

"Be more careful."

"Ah, yes I will." Silence befell us. I feel like an idiot right now and he must think of me the same. He sighed and is starting to leave. "W-where are you going?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Ah...never mind..." He left just like that. I wonder if he dislikes me? He probably does...

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening chatting with Lyn and the others. I have no idea where Raven went off too but I did search for him from where I was. I don't want to bother him but I still want to be near him. What am I to do?

I sighed and am making my way to my tent. It's late might as well call it a night. On my way to my tent I can hear the feint sounds of whispers and my curiosity gets the better of me. I strain my ears so that I can pick up where they are coming from and follow the sounds. A little ways from my tent I find the source-Raven and Lucius. I know I shouldn't be listening but oh well. I'm a slave to my curiosity.

"She is so annoying!" Raven complained. Who? Me?

"Calm down, it's just who she is." Lucius defended this mysterious woman, who's probably not a mystery.

"She follows me everywhere! How do I get rid of her?"

That's it. I don't want to hear any more...I quickly make it back to my tent and sanctuary. I flopped down on my already made bed (I make it when I set up my tent) and bury my face into my cloak/slash pillow. Tears don't stream down my cheeks I've already emptied myself of them long ago but still I can't help but wish I still had that ability. I'm a total fool! A fool that no one wants! I should always remember that.

* * *

Well it's been a few days since I rediscovered that painful truth. I'm avoiding Raven as much as possible I hope he's pleased. I feel so lonely and empty, the same as before I met Lyn. People have tried to comfort me despite the fact that they know nothing, it's a nice thing but I want to be alone.

To escape everyone I'm sitting on top of a small hill under a tree, over looking the camp. I have a book with me to keep me distracted but I don't need it. My mind is just blank. It's not taking anything that my eyes are seeing. Suddenly I can hear footsteps and my brain kicks into action searching for the source-Raven.

I want to speak but my voice is nowhere to be found. He mumbles something and I think it's along the lines of "found you" though that could be just wishful thinking. He's lying down against the tree looking up at the clouds. Neither of us is saying anything and I should be happy about this but my curiosity just won't be satisfied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes on him. My mind is taking in all his features: dark but lushes red hair, his piercing red eyes that just can't scare me away, his strong face, and so much more.

"It's a nice quiet place for a nap," he answers but never looks at me but I can't take my eyes off of him.

"But I'm here..." I whispered because I don't have the courage to say it any louder.

"So?"

"Don't you hate me?" I blurted out and for some reason I'm on the verge of tears. I still have that ability? He finally looks at me but his eyes aren't cold just confused.

"Where did you hear such nonsense?"

Ah! Now I have to admit that I was eavesdropping. He's definably going to hate me now... "I overheard you talking to Lucius..."

He let out a sigh. Great he's mad at me. I'm such an idiot. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about that annoying pink haired cleric." He was talking about Serra? That makes sense. I can't help but smile and laugh at this. "I don't find your company so vexing...You are aloud to join me any time if you want."

"'Kay!" I can't help contain my huge smile. I'm so happy!


	11. Raven 2

It's been awhile since I've joined this group. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that I would find my sister here and my enemy as well. I joined so I could watch over her and get closer to my enemy. For the most part I am left alone but for some reason the tactician has seemed to take interest in me and will join me from time to time. At first I found it annoying but now not so much.

I'm lying in the field not to far from the campsite enjoying my time to myself; it's only a matter of time before she'll join me. She seems so lost and is looking for someone to help find her way. I don't know why but for some reason she has chosen me. Lucius says is something to do with fate but I think it's total nonsense but as so long as she doesn't bother me too much I don't mind her company. Speaking of which where is she?

I'm sitting up looking around the field. She is nowhere to be seen. I guess she won't be coming to day that's fine. It's quiet except for the feint sounds coming from the campsite. I'm suddenly feeling lonely. I guess I can go check where my follower is hiding. I got up and am dusting myself off.

I wondering through the camp looking for her but I can't seem to spot her. The female archer, Rebecca I believe, comes up to me sporting a huge grin. "Hello," she greets and I just nod in acknowledgment to her as my eyes still scan for the tactician.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then what brings you here? You're usually off by yourself somewhere. Are you trying to escape from Kia?" I look at her eyes; her eyes are reflecting the hope for that question to be true.

"No." She lowered her head slightly but brought it back up with a smile.

"Can you help me string my bow?"

"Aren't there other archers to help you?" I sighed and she lowered her head completely this time.

"Yes," she whispered and walked off.

I'm scanning the area one more time in hopes of spotting her. I'm still unsure why I'm looking for her. I walk to the other end of the camp before I finally find her. She is talking to the Ostia thief and the Sacaen swordsman; I think they are Matthew and Guy. Her body language seems to suggest that she's lecturing them on something; she really isn't the type to be giving lectures. Matthew laughs and gets a glare from her but it only causes him to laugh more.

The two men run off. Matthew laughing and Guy trying to flee but from whom I can't tell. They leave her there to sigh. She turns to see me and a smile grows on her face. "Hello," she says. Not two seconds ago did she look stressed but now she's completely relieved. "Do you need something?"

"No," I simply answered. Neither of us is going to say anything further. "I'm going back to the field."

"Can I come along?" I say nothing and leave she follows anyway.

* * *

At the field we still don't say anything. She seems to be content with just being near me. She watches the clouds with some kind of interest. With her personality one would think such a thing would be boring to her. We are along together for a bit before the Lords are in need of her. They're probably going to discuss about up and coming battles. Once she's gone, the little bard, Nils, comes prancing up to me with a smile on his face.

"Tonight's a good night to confess," he says before scampering away. What in the world was he talking about?

Night has fallen and I'm off to return to the camp. I hadn't seen Kia for the rest of the day so the Lords must have kept her busy or she was off lecturing again. What the boy had said to me earlier the day is still stuck in my head, "Tonight's a good night to confess". Confess what? I don't even know why I'm worrying about it.

It was a full moon tonight lighting up the area as best as it could. The stars were shinning brightly. It's the type of night she enjoys most. Speaking of which she right at the edge of the campsite waiting, probably for me.

When she spots me her face reddens and she looking down. I'm getting closer and she starting to fidget with her close. What could possibly make this cocky woman nervous? "Is something wrong?" I ask and she gulps. She is looking at me straight in the eye with some new founded determination.

"I-I didn't think I would be ever doing this..." She said almost in a whisper. "I've never felt this way about anyone...I didn't think I would ever feel this way...But..." She's losing her nerve as her eyesight is sliding down to the ground.

"Are you tired?" She released a sigh and is mumbling something about the impossible or something.

I sighed back. I'm going to pass her when she stops me by grabbing my arm. Her face is now a darker shade of red. "I need to finish!"

"Okay."

She takes a deep breath and exhales. "Raven, I think...I think I love you!" I'm speechless, my breath gone, and I can't help but stare at her. I had my suspicions but still.

_Tonight's a good night to confess_, Nils words float back into his head. So this is what he meant. Did he say that same nonsense to her as well?

"Thank you." It's the only thing I can think of to say. Her face drops and sadness covers her face. My chest feels tight but it can't possibly be because of this. "You're special to me but I don't know how special..." I found myself saying that with only being vaguely aware of it.

She lifts her head and a smile adores her face. "Thanks but you don't have to lie to me. I said it because I wanted to..."

"I wasn't lying."


	12. Raven's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Kia: Wow do my eyes deceive me?

Raven: ...

Kia: You are quite the looker.

Raven: …What do you want?

Kia: You would look even better if you smiled.

Raven: No.

Kia: Come on! Please!

Raven: No.

Kia: If you keep scowling your face is going to freeze like that.

Raven: This is my normal face.

Kia: Wow...

Raven: What's with that tone?

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: Ah! If it isn't Mr. Handsome scowl!

Raven: Excuse me?

Kia: Ah, never mind.

Raven: Do you even know my name?

Kia: Of course you're Raven. A tactician needs to know the names of her soldiers. And yours wasn't that hard to remember.

Raven: …

Kia: But I think Mr. Handsome Scowl has a better ring to it. Don't you think?

Raven: No! Look I normally don't play this card but I'm your senior so shouldn't you be showing me some respect?

Kia: Respects for losers!

Raven: What? You show respect to the Lords.

Kia: They're different.

Raven: How so? Because they're Nobles?

Kia: Nope nobility has nothing to do with it. It's because they are my employers.

Raven: What does being an employer have to do with anything?

Kia: They pay me of course! If you pay me I shall show you respect.

Raven: …I'll pass.

**SUPPORT A:**

Kia: Hello.

Raven: What do you want?

Kia: Well a good morning to you too. Anyway about last time when you asked me about why I show the Lords respect, it's not because they are my employers in fact I'm not even getting paid.

Raven: Than why?

Kia: Because I think they are people deserving of respect.

Raven: Even that Lord of Ostia?

Kia: Yeah. And now I think you are also someone deserving of my respect, Sir Raven.

Raven: What did I do to earn it?

Kia: You put up with me!

Raven: Ah yes that is quite deserving of respect.

Kia: Hey!

Raven: Anyway don't call me Sir. It doesn't fit you.

Kia: Are you saying I'm just some rude woman that doesn't know how to be respectful?

Raven: How did you come to such a conclusion?

Kia: I was just joking. But why?

Raven: Things are fine the way they are. There is no reason to change things.

Kia: If you say so. Um, Raven?

Raven: Yes?

Kia: Thanks!

Raven: For what?

Kia: For putting up with me of course!

Raven: You're an idiot.

Kia: Hey! I was trying to be sincere here!

Raven: If you says so.

Kia: WOW!

Raven: What?

Kia: I knew you would be a lot better looking if you smiled!

Raven: You really are an idiot.

**EVNDING: **Raven and Kia travel around as mercenaries. The two become famous for power and brilliant strategies.


	13. Karel

Okay here's the first of two requests from Somerandomguy22. I did something a little different this time. Karel's will span two games: Fire Emblem (7) and Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi (6). Okay a little explanation for those that haven't played 6. After 7 Karel retires to a small village in Bern and eventually gains the title Saint of Swords. For those that got Guy's default ending for 7 you would know that he gains the title Saint of Sword why he gets it and not Karel I have no idea.

Alrighty then enough with explanation and on to story!

* * *

It's early in the morning the day after the final battle. The dragons have returned to their world and peace has hopefully come...Everyone is sleeping off their sores, drinks, and in peace all expect for the sailors, me, and a certain man, who I know will make his escape once this ship touches shore.

I'm sitting in the shadows waiting and hoping that no one will notices me and so far none of the sailors do. The ship is about to touch shore so he'll be coming soon. Right on cue the ship stops and he's on the move. He's about to abandon this ship but stops and is staring in my direction. He knows I'm here no use in hiding anymore.

"Where are you going?" I play innocent. He says nothing but continues to look at me. "Everyone is still asleep. Aren't you going to say goodbye first?"

"Aren't you tired?" He sighed. He really wasn't expecting me. Why not? Did he think I would just accept it?

"Karel, isn't it cowardice to run without saying goodbye?" I said in hopes of appealing to his warrior side but he doesn't wavier in the slightest bit. I have underestimated his change.

Neither of us is saying anything. He's looking at me wishing me to turn a blind eye and leave but I just can't. I know what he once but I just can't ignore my own feelings either. How could I let myself fall for him?

"Please stay!" I finally pleaded and I feel so weak he probably feels the same. He shakes his head no and turns to leave. "KAREL" I call but it's too late he's already disappeared into the shadows.

I'm just sitting here and staring at where I last saw him. Some sailors are trying to comfort me but I pay them no mind and eventually they leave me alone. My eyesight is getting blurry the tears that I thought were all dried up long ago are raining down my cheek. I wipe them away but they just keep coming so I give up.

"Kia? What's wrong?" someone ask and I finally start paying attention to my surroundings. It's morning already and everyone is up. The person who called me was Lyn, worry all over her face. I get up, dust myself off, and wipe the tears away and this time they stay gone.

"I'm fine," I assure her but she's not buying it. "I am!" This time I said it with more confidence and so she lets it go but still doesn't buy it.

"Anyway, it's time to get off the ship." She takes my hand and leads me down to join everyone. She smiles at me and then joins Lord Eliwood's side, who is also smiling at me. Those two are perfect for each other.

I look at all the faces that are around me. There's a mixture of worry and happiness. I bet they're all trying to figure out what in the world could cause the "strong" tactician to cry. I sigh their worry and curiosity kind of pisses me off but I know it's because they care.

I throw my hands over my head and stretch. "It's finally over," I say to change the subject and I succeeded. Many voices erupt with cheers and relief.

Once everyone has calm down Lord Hector comes up to me. "What are you going to do now, Kia?" What am I going to do? There's no way I'm just going to accept him leaving me like this! "It would be great if you could become Ostia's tactician."

"That is a kind offer My Lord but I still have unfinished business to take care of." I said and he's a bit surprise but smiles at me anyway. I can sense everyone's eyes on me now trying to figure out what I didn't finish during this world. "Once I finish I'll be sure to take up you're offer!"


	14. Karel 2

Just a little background info. Karel has a major personality change in 6.

* * *

I find myself in war again. Something I wanted to avoid most but apparently it's something I just can't. This army is being led by the son that recruited me for the last, Lord Eliwood- Lord Roy. This time though I'll be joining for the sake of protecting my nieces to make up for my sister for not being with her in her final moments. But the strangest thing is whoever is directing the soldiers reminds me a lot of her...but there is no way it can be her.

I heard that she disappeared and hasn't been heard since. I hope I'm not the reason for her turning her back on the great offers the lords probably offered her but I feel that I am. I had convinced myself that I couldn't be with someone so pure but I was an utter fool. She's been on my mind all these years and yet I've never did anything about it. I'm sure she has a family and has moved on.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" someone ask. It's the familiar voice that I've been hearing all these years but I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me. "You would go to a place where I couldn't follow wouldn't you? That's so cruel."

Something's different about this trick. I turn around and there she is. I just can't believe it. Her brown hair is now short like mine. She is wearing a green cloak that matches the grass and under her cloak is just a plain green shirt and brown pants. When I last saw her she looked like a child but now she is a well developed woman, who doesn't look like she is in her 40's. Her brown eyes are staring at me, they are devoid of the desperation that I saw that day; in fact she's not showing any emotions.

"I see you have cut your hair. It looks nice."

"The same to you," I say without thinking of anything else to see.

"You sure have changed a lot. You are no longer the Sword Demon but the Saint of Swords what an incredible change." I can only just nod not knowing what to say. I have always wanted to be reunited with her but I could never imagine what it would be like but I know I didn't want it to be like this, a stranger's relationship.

Silence has fallen. I'm just looking at her, while she is just watching me. I get the feeling that she wants me to do something or it could be just wishful hoping on my part and yet I do nothing. After a couple of seconds of nether of us doing anything she turns to leave. "Wait!" I call despite myself. Looks like it's my turn to try and stop her from leaving. But I have no right. She stops and looks at me, still not showing me any emotions.

"I hear you went into hiding, giving up on tactics. Why are you here?"

"When I heard Lord Eliwood's son was going to war I just had to help him." She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. She debating weather or not to say what she's thinking. "I wasn't hiding...I was looking for you. I've wasted a good portion of my life too."

I'm absolutely speechless. I'm just staring at her absorbing what I have just learned. What I think is disappointment in my reaction she turns to leave. I can't let it end the same as last time. I grab her wrist and successfully stop her. She looks at me with a bit of resentment in her eyes and I don't blame her.

"What?" She asks bitterly.

"I'm sorry!" That relaxes her and her desire to leave is gone. I release her wrist and begin to explain myself. "I was a fool. I had told myself that I didn't deserve you that you need to be with someone that wasn't so corrupted as I."

"You are an idiot, I was already aware of that. You never did take my feelings into account that's what I wanted to say to you when I found you. And now I have." She turns to leave again. I guess I'm really am an idiot to think she would accept it. She stops a few steps ahead and lets out a sigh.

"All these years and you haven't learned how to comfort a woman or chase after her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wasted a good portion of my life looking for you. And it was not to tell you that. I don't know why but I love you and I think I'll love you until I die."

"Kia...I have a lot to make up to you and I promise I will if you'll let me."


	15. Karel's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Karel: …

Kia: Ah, Karel was it?

Karel: …

Kia: Ah...Um...I heard many rumors about you. Sure glad you are on our side...

Karel: Weak.

Kia: Excuse me?

Karel: You're weak. You have no business here.

Kia: WHAT?

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: …

Karel: You still here?

Kia: Of course I am! I'm the tactician!

Karel: So?

Kia: SO, I'm a necessary unit to this army!

Karel: I understand the importance of the tactician just not you as it.

Kia: You are so infuriating! I have every right to be here!

Karel: The weak have no place on the battlefield.

Kia: …

**SUPPORT A:**

Kia: Listen here Karel! I belong on this here battle!

Karel: ...

Kia: I may not be skilled when it comes to weaponry but I have the strength to direct men in battle and live with the guilty of those that died at my direction!

Karel: You are strong in that field and weak in the other. That is why I haven't cut you down yet.

Kia: ...Karel?

Karel: I apologize about what I said before but the fact that you are still weak remains.

Kia: …

Karel: But by being weak I don't feel this urge to kill around you. It's quite...comforting.

Kia: Are you feeling okay?

Karel: …

Kia: If you want to talk or need help with anything don't hesitate to ask. I may not be much help but I'll give it my all.

Karel: Thank you...

**ENDING:** Immediately after the war end Karel leaves. Kia sets out to find him.


	16. Wil

Okay here's somerandomguy22's second request.

* * *

I'm walking around the camp. I'm so bored! I've been doing all kinds of things to distract myself but they don't really last long. I had finished up my tactician duties early so I decided to go and hang out with someone but… At first I watched Matthew tease Guy, something I find very amusing, until Serra came around and ruined it. So then I went to watch the knights practice in secret until unfortunately Sain discovered me and I ran away before he could start. So I eventually went to my best friend Lyn to chat but than Lord Eliwood came along and I became a third wheel. I want to watch Erk practice his magic but I'm afraid I'll be a distraction to him or something will happen.

What am I to do? Walking around is almost as boring as just sitting around. An acorn was in my path so I kicked it and it rolled a bit. I just found something to do! I'm kicking it around until an "ouch" caught my attention. The voice sounds familiar. I look up to see whom I hit and it's Wil. He is rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim in a hurry.

"Kia? It was you?" he asks juggling the acorn. "It's alright. No damage done."

I finally notice his bow in his hand and a few arrows are missing from his quiver. "Did you go hunting?"

"Nope, I was just practicing. I got hungry and I was just coming to get an apple or something."

"Oh, I'll go with you then."

"If you want to...?" He's wondering why I want to do this; it's just something to do. His confuse look is cute. I sometimes find it hard to accept the fact that he's older than me even if it's only by two years. He just doesn't seem like a "senior" to me, and the fact that he doesn't treatment me younger then him.

We make our way to Merlinus' tent with little distractions as everyone is off doing their own thing. I'm no longer bored but happily entertain in a conversation with him, he's so easy to talk to, it's nice. At the tent we happen to run into Lowen, whose getting cooking ingredients. He tells us not to eat too much because dinner will be ready pretty soon. Wil assures him he won't and grabs the nearest green apple (I'm not hungry).

We return to where he was practicing, he was aiming for a low branch on alone tree quite a few feet away. He didn't eat his apple on the way over here but instead was looking at it with an occasional glance at me. He's looking at the apple again, now he's looking at the tree, and finally at me. "Kia can I try something?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure," I answer. I'm curious as to what he's been thinking about.

"Can you go stand in front of the tree with this apple on your head so that I can try to shoot it?" I should have known...

"Uh, okay." I don't want to but I don't want to say no to him either. I should have just kept kicking that acorn...

I reluctantly stand in front of the tree balancing the apple on my head the best I can. It isn't as easy as I was expecting thanks to my non-flat head. A few feet away Wil is cocking his bow. He's a lot closer to the tree then he was during his practices probably to comfort me. I can't help but feel very nervous. Wil is a great archer but it's still unnerving to be on the other end of an arrow.

"Shut your eyes, okay?" I do as he says partly because I want to.

My eyes are shut tight and I'm doing everything in my power to not tremble and surprisingly I'm succeeding. I'm waiting for the sound of the arrow but I don't hear anything except footsteps. Is Wil taking his time to aim or is he just pacing back and forth? That's a good thing but he sure it taking a long time. Despite my better judgment I open my left eye to see him hovering over me, his lips a few centimeters from my forehead. He notices me and a deep blush spreads across his face.

"I...Uh...Sorry!" he says and takes off.

"Wait!" I shout back and stretch my hand out but he's not coming back. The apple falls off my head and rolls in front of my feet. What was that about?

* * *

It's now dinnertime. I've been looking all over for Wil but I just can't find him. But I should be able to now. Everyone is gathering around the campfire to get dinner and he'll be sure to be there, especially because he didn't eat the apple. At least I hope so...

There he is! He's at the end of the line looking around for me, probably, but he hasn't notice me yet; now's my chance. I'm silently making my way to him and he's still the none wiser. "Kia, what are you doing?" Matthew shouts from the other side of the fire. Wil has now spotted me and we are staring at each other. Finally he drops his bowl and takes off.

"MATTHEW YOU DOLT!" I shout and startle him.

"W-what?" he asks innocently.

I ignore him and everyone else, who are watching me with curiosity. I'm running for a bit and I at last catch him trying to hide in his tent, a place he shouldn't try to hide when he's being pursued but I shall let it go.

"WIL!" I yell as I pull the tent's flaps apart and he jumps.

"K-Kia!" he yells in return and I'm frowning at him.

"Why are you avoiding me? And what was going on at that tree?" He's looking away from me and rubbing the back of his head. His eyes are darting between objects in the tent. He's looking for an excuse! "WIL!"

"Alright... K-Kia I... This is not how I wanted to do this..." he mumbles the last part. I raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs. "Kia, I like you!"

"I like you too." What does that have to do with anything?

"No, I really really like you." He emphasized on the word like and his cheeks are a bright red but I still don't get it. He sighs again and is looking down. "Kia, you're so clueless."

"HEY!"

"Kia, I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" He shouts with his face now an impossibly deeper crimson shade. I'm completely speechless as this new information sinks in. "I was planning to confess with the little stunt at that tree but when you opened your eyes to early I lost my nerve..."

He's looking at me but I'm still in shock. His face drops and he can no longer look at me. I need to comfort him but I have no idea how. I guess I can tell him the truth...I have no idea if will do anything, though.

"I don't know what love is as I have never been loved by anyone until now so I don't know if I love you. But I do know that you are very precious to me and I do enjoy being around you..." He's looking up at me a smile growing.

"Then I'll just have to teach you!" I can't help but smile at him. I'm really excited about this. It feels right. Maybe I do love him.


	17. Wil 2

Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events. Not but a couple of hours earlier I was stranded at a small little village in Bern without a single gold to my name and now I'm apart of the Lyndis's Legions that I named and on my way to Caelin.

It started a few years ago when I set out on a journey to earn some money to support my family, which honestly wasn't going to well, and with my luck some bandits robbed me of all of my gold effectively forcing me to stay in the village until I could save up some and make my leave. But fortunately for me Lyn and her knights were passing by. I joined up with them to take out the bandits and decided to stay with them and that's what I'm up to now.

The group is filled with interesting people. Lyn is very beautiful and is on her way to Caelin to see her long lost grandfather the Marquess. She's a princess! Kent is a stern by loyal knight of Caelin. He seems very dependable. Sain is also a knight of Caelin but is very different from Kent. He's a fun guy to be around with except when there is a woman nearby. Florina joined the group the same time as I did. She is very shy around men and archers and as such has been avoiding me but that's okay. And the final member of this group is the tactician that has been with Lyn from the start of her journey, Kia. She's distrustful of people and for some reason I feel compelled to change that.

"Kia!" I call as I sit down next to her at the campfire. She looks at me and nods before she goes back to watching the fire dance. Her knees are up to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them. From what I've seen so far is that she only trusts Lyn and that's because Lyn saved her life. "What-" I manage to say before Sain interrupts.

"Oh what is my beautiful Kia up to? Watching the fire? All you need to do my dear is look into my eyes to see a burning desire to be with you!" he says all that without being aware that Kia is not pleased with it and is not even looking at him, instead she's still watching the fire with annoyance all over her face.

"Hey, can you help me with my aim?" I whisper to her. She looks up at me her eyes full of confusion. She probably wondering why I'm asking her for assistance or she believes that my archery is perfect already (most likely the first). I nudge my head at Sain, who is still going on despite me distracting her, and the annoyance returns to her but she understands why I asked her now.

"Sure!" she more then happily agrees.

"Good!" I grab her wrist and start leading her away from him. She's in complete bewilderment at my actions that I can't help but laugh.

"Wil! Where are you going with my beloved Kia!"

She whips around in my grip to look at him. "Knock it off Sain!" Despite her distrust I don't think she dislikes anyone. I think it's more of a precaution.

"But my bel-" We don't get to hear him finish as I increase our speed but I do notice the glances from the other members.

Once I'm sure that Sain isn't following us I stop. I look around and realize just how far we ran and now we are quite far from the group. "Aw man I ran to far!" I didn't mean too... I hear a giggle and I turn to look at her. Her giggling is cute but the smile on her face is so...bewitching and contagious that I can't help but smile.

"You're so silly," she says, while still giggling.

"You're not tired?"

"Nope, I'm used to it." Her giggling fades and I find myself wanting to hear it again. "Thanks for saving me from Sain."

"No problem."

It's now silent between us and I'm at lost for words. I wish I could talk like Sain...on the second thought no I don't. I glance at her and she's looking up at the stars. In the moonlight she looks...radiant? Hm, I don't feel strange for thinking like that but it's still foreign to me.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you." Where in the world did that come from? She just staring at me she probably thinking that she just escaped from one flirtatious man to end up with another. "I-I think Sain's behavior is contagious." I say in a quick defense and she starts laughing again.

"For your sake you better hope not!" And with that comment I join her in laughing.

Kia isn't like other girls. She's special but I'm not sure why. But I do know that I like it and I hope we can become good friends.


	18. Wil's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Wil: Kia, is that you?

Kia: Wil! Long time no see!

Wil: It sure has been. What have you been up to?

Kia: I was just traveling around looking for work and eventually I stumbled into Lord Eliwood and here I am. I hear you're serving Caelin now.

Wil: That's right. And it's all thanks to Lyn-.

Kia: Don't you mean Lady Lyndis?

Wil: Oh right. I keep forgetting to address her properly.

Kia: I don't think she minds if you don't but you still better get it right.

Wil: I know.

**SUPPORT B:**

Kia: You've greatly improved.

Wil: Really? That's great!

Kia: Yes, you're on your way to becoming a top notch archer.

Wil: Awesome!

Kia: Is it for Lyn?

Wil: I do have to make it up to her!

Kia: ...I see...

Wil: Kia? Is something wrong?

Kia: No...Everything is all right. (What's this pain in my chest?)

Wil: Are you sure?

**SUPPORT A:**

Wil: Kia?

Kia: Yeah?

Wil: I've been meaning to ask this but what are you going to do after this is all over?

Kia: Hm, I haven't really given it much thought.

Wil: Is that so?

Kia: To be honest I don't really think too much ahead in life. I just focus on the here and now, especially in times of war.

Wil: Uh huh.

Kia: What about you?

Wil: …

Kia: Wil?

Wil: ...Well I was hoping...that I could do whatever you were going to do...with you...

Kia: !

Wil: ...Forget I said anything.

Kia: No, it's all right. It will make me really happy to have you with me.

Wil: Really?

Kia: Yes.

Wil: This is great! We need to start thinking of plans then!

Kia: Okay?

**ENDING: **After the war Wil and Kia travel around the world. The two become quiet famous for their kind and heroic deeds.


	19. Matthew

Okay here's Sakura Emblem, Patattack, and DarkBlaziken request for Matthew!

A suggestion from DarkBlaziken made me decided to go with a new tactician for each guy so I'm giving it a try. Kia's personality changed a little bit for each guy so I don't think it will be too much of a difference. But if you want me to just stick with Kia let me know.

Matthew's tactician is Rune.

So without further distractions here you go!

* * *

I'm standing in front of my tent looking around. I know he's here but where. I'm not going to let him get the jump on me again! I'm circling my tent for third time and I still don't see or hear any sign of him but I can still feel him.

I'm sick of this and I want to go to sleep! So I finally walk in and he's in here! But before I can react he pounces on me and has me pin to the ground. I'm looking up and my attacker, who has on a stupid cheesy grin.

"MATTHEW!" I growl and he's just laughing. I want to kick him but his legs are holding mine down.

"I win!" he howls with a smile and the urge to hit him grows.

"GET OFF ALREADY!" He's just smiling at me. His smiling face is pissing me off. I can see it in his eyes this urge to laugh some more. I'm glaring at him and he finally gets off. I'm sitting up rolling my shoulders around. They don't hurt but feel a little weird from the awkward position they were in. I give him another glare and he gives into his desire and is laughing his head off. "Shut up!"

"I worry about the little tactician," he says once he finishes laughing, which took forever! "You need to be more observant to your surroundings."

"Hey! I was aware of you!"

"I know. You circled the tent three times." He's starting to chuckle again and a blush works its way onto my face. "And yet I still got you!" My blush deepens.

"I was still aware of you..." I mumble and trying to hide my face.

"But seriously you need to be more observant."

"I am observant!"

"Yeah when it comes to everyone else. You're too focus on the safety of others and not yourself. That makes you a vulnerable target." I don't want to be one...if only I could use a weapon or something. "You need a babysitter!" He reaches out to pet my head but I swing my hands around so he can't.

"I don't need one!"

"You're so cute Rune." He ends up patting my head. Messing up my nicely tied up hair. "Good night!" He flashes me another smile and I just stick my tongue out at him. His laugh feels the night as I get my bed ready. I need to get him back but how?

* * *

We finally arrived at "The Dread Isle" and we weren't greeted with a warm welcome...poor Matthew. We arrived to find his beloved, Leila, killed and lying on the ground as a warning to us. Lyn and I wanted to go and help him bury her but Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood told us that he need to be alone and I did as told. Despite what he had to do he still aided in the battle and I suspect it was to relieve his anger and possibly find the one who murdered her.

No one has bothered him since. I'm watching him from afar. He's like an empty shell. I hate that. I want to go up and comfort him but I don't know how and Lord Hector has asked me to still leave him be.

It's late now and he has yet to move from the log, in front of the fire. He's staring at it with his empty eyes. Those who usually sleep near the fire have moved away or are bunking in someone's tent to leave him alone. It's a very sad sight to see.

It's cold, he's shivering, but he shows no sign of getting up. I remove my cloak and head for him. It's not much but it's better then nothing and I'll leave after I give it to him. Guy is standing a bit away looking at him. It's a great opportunity to defeat Matthew and rid him of that contract but he's too sweet and honorable to do that. I'm getting closer and Guy looks at me with pleading eyes. He wants me to return Matthew to his normal self but how in the world am I supposed to do that? I nod to him and he leaves. I walk closer to Matthew but I do a double take to make sure Guy isn't heading for my tent. He isn't.

I'm close enough so I wrap my cloak around his shoulders. He turns his head slightly to see who would dare disturb his sorrow. His eyes are blank and lack emotion. I really hate them! "It's cold," I say gently. He doesn't give me any response but turns back to the dying fire.

I start to leave but stop to look at him one last time. I don't care what anyone says being alone isn't comfort! I hate being alone and I don't want Matthew to feel that he's all alone. I'm sitting down near him so that he has a bit of his space and I'm watching the fire. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and nothing about him has change. I inwardly sigh and I'm trying not to shiver; it's hard. Suddenly my cloak is wrapped around me. I look at him. He's sitting right next to me with my cloak also wrapped around him.

"Thanks..." I believe I heard him say but it could also just be wishful thinking on my part so I just nod in response.


	20. Matthew 2

A few months have passed since I buried Leila. I had convinced myself that I would never be able to smile again but I'm glad I'm wrong. I still love Leila and I shall always but someone is starting to work her way into my heart and I'm grateful. It's because of her that I'm smiling again. Whenever I had to look into her eyes that were desperate to get me to smile again there was always a pain in my chest. And when I finally did the smile she gave me made my heart skip a bit. She's something special.

Today was a peaceful and easy day. No battle, no threats, everything was good. A bunch of us are just sitting around the campfire because it's chilly. A lot of the members have pared off and lucky for me Serra has found another to annoy. There are only a few members left, those that haven't confessed, realized their feelings, or just haven't found someone in this group. I haven't yet confessed because of one major obstacle.

The one who claimed my heart, Rune the tactician, is just sitting in front of me reading a book. She shivers ever so slightly that would have gone unnoticed by even the keenest eyes unless you were watching her. I'm starting to get up to go warm her but my obstacle beats me to it and she smiles and him. Lord Hector too has fallen for her and as such I don't stand a chance. Why would she choose me when she could be a princess?

Ow, my head. I can't believe I turned to alcohol for comfort. I'm a spy I can't do that. Despite my desire to fall back a sleep I open my eyes and look around. I'm not in my tent. In fact I'm in Rune's tent! I hear a moan and some movement next to me. I look and it's her sleeping peacefully and bumbled up her thick clothes, blanket, and clothes. She's weak to the cold. What am I doing in here? And why is she just sleeping without a care?

"Rune! Hey Rune! Get up!" I say as I gently push her. She growls and turns away from me. "RUNE!"

"WHAT?" she yells back from under her covers. I don't see her eyes but I can feel her hateful glare. I broke an unspoken rule; I awoke the sleeping beast. She likes nothing more then her sleep and if anyone is to awake her they must be prepared for her wrath. I'm not. One night we were attacked she woke with fury that startled everyone, including the enemies, and the strategy she came up with a full on attack the overwhelmed the enemy, it was the quickest battle we ever had.

"W-what am I doing here?" I ask weakly. I'm not prepared to face her wrath. She removes the covers, over her face, and is looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You stumbled into my tent reeking of alcohol and wanted to sleep in here."

"And you just left me?" There was alarm in my voice. Will she allow that with anyone? Has Lord Hector bunked with her?

"You...looked so sad. I thought you were thinking about..." She doesn't say the name as to not to bring up the painful memory. "As long as you don't wake me again you are welcomed to sleep the rest of the night here. But don't get to comfortable this is just a one night thing okay!" That answered my question. She cares too much for her sleep to let anyone bunk with her. I can't help but feel relieved.

She turns her back to me as she tries to go back to sleep. I'm not tired anymore just got a headache but I don't want to lose this great opportunity so I lay back down and look up at the roof. She's tossing and turning next to me desperate to return to her wondrous sleep.

She quickly sat up and slammed her hands down. She startled me. She is staring at the tent's opening, annoyance and anger all over her face. I shouldn't have awoken her. "I'm up!" she says bitterly and I want to flee but she's not going to let me escape easily. "Talk! What's wrong!" I say nothing and she slowly turns to look at me and if looks could kill... "What is wrong?" she says it slowly and almost threateningly. "Talk or I'll start putting you in charge of watching Serra!"

"You wouldn't?" I can't help but cry and the look in her eyes says she's serious.

I have no other choice. "I love...this woman." I chickened out on confessing. She raise and eyebrow at me and I have to continue. "I don't know if she loves me but I do know Lord Hector loves her..." I gain some of my courage again and I hope she figured out that I'm talking about her.

"So what does Lord Hector loving her have to do with anything?" The lack of reaction tells me she has no idea of our feelings for her. She really needs to be more aware!

"Well, why would she love me when she could be a princess!"

"Did you really fall in love with Serra?" Her eye twitch at what she thinks is the truth. And pity is reflected in her eyes.

"NO! Why would you think I'd fall for her?" Her question really pisses me off. Can she be more clueless?

"Well she's the only one I can think of who would be shallow enough to pick being a princess over you." It just hit me. Rune isn't shallow. She doesn't like the high life. When we stayed in castles she always felt uncomfortable. How stupid can I be?

"So are you saying I have a chance?" I slip that question in even though she has no clue I want her.

"Of course! You're a fun, great guy!" I smile at her and she gives me thumbs up. "So who's the girl?" Really Rune? You take being clueless to a whole another level!

"It's you! You idiot!" It takes a second for this information to hit her and once it did her face turned a deep crimson shade.

"I-I...you...Lord Hector...me..." she's tripping over her words in an attempt to form a sentence and get control over all of her thoughts.

"It's alright. Forget I said anything," I say in hopes of comforting her. She sakes her head no and is smiling at me.

"I'm happy," she says once she has gain control. "I-I thought you wouldn't be able to recover from..." She lets that thought die. "And I thought mine would always go unrequited..." Wait, she feels the same? I'm not hearing things? "I love you!" Her face is completely red. I can't contain my smile and through my arms around her and pull her in tight!

"So, I have a shot being a princess?" she asks into my chest.

"HEY!"

"I'm just joking." She starts laughing and hugs me back. I start laughing too.

"I'll protect you..." I whisper into her hair and she just nods.


	21. Mathew's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Matthew: Hello Rune!

Rune: …

Matthew: Whoa, if looks could kill.

Rune: To bad they can't.

Matthew: Hey, that's not nice.

Rune: Oh, and stealing is?

Matthew: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Rune: Sure you don't.

Matthew: I didn't steal it. I am merely borrowing it.

Rune: Well, return it than!

Matthew: Got to go!

Rune: HEY! Come back here you stupid thief!

**SUPPORT B:**

Rune: Return it!

Matthew: Alright, but only if you can catch me!

Rune: No way! Get back here!

Matthew: You're so slow!

Rune: MATTHEW!

Matthew: Yelling my name isn't going to help you!

Rune: I'm going to catch you! And when I do you'll regret it!

Matthew: Well than the more reason not to get captured!

Rune: Grr, stupid thief!

**SUPPORT A:**

Matthew: Tired already?

Rune: ...Not likely!

Matthew: What's so special about this necklace?

Rune: That is none of your business!

Matthew: Okay. Here you go.

Rune: You're giving it to me? Just like that? What's the catch?

Matthew: No catch. It's yours.

Rune: Why did you take it in the first place?

Matthew: For fun!

Rune: …

Matthew: One of those famous glares from you again. Haha.

Rune: Thanks...

Matthew: Did it belong to someone important?

Rune: It was a gift from my father...

Matthew: Oh. Sorry I took it.

Rune: That's okay. I knew you would take care of it. But I'm not going to allow you to take any more of my things!

Matthew: Oh! It's a challenge than!

**ENDING: **Matthew became the head of the Ostia's network of spies while Rune became Ostia's top tactician. Their relationship was slow and almost non-existence for Hector but once he gave approval the two were quick marry.


	22. Canas

Okay here's The Observer 00- Canas, father/daughter relationship. It's my first time writing a father/daughter relationship. I don't think it turned out bad at all. Hope you all like it.

On another note I started a male tactician oneshot called Captured. If anyone is interested.

Canas' tactician is Rin.

* * *

I'm dragging my feet looking for a stump to write on. There's a table back at camp but I like to be alone when I'm recording the evens after a battle, this way I won't have any distractions. Finally I find a nice stump and it's a little ways from the camp. Perfect. I drop my notebook and pen right on top and it makes a "flopping" sound and I follow suit right next to it and I make an "oomph" sound.

I'm exhausted and sore and I didn't even fight. Today's battle was quite difficult but lucky for us we made it out with no casualties. Everyone's been telling me it's thanks to my brilliant strategies and I can't help but walk around with a triumphant smile. I really need to get my ego under control before it gets the better of me and I mess up.

I flip through my strategy notebook until I finally find an open page. I'm almost out of pages I'm going to need a new one soon. Do I have any extra notebooks left? I must make sure to buy some at the next town we stop at. Hopefully that will be soon. I would like to stay at an inn but that would be unfair to those that can't. This war needs to hurry up and end!

Anyway I need to focus and write while it's still fresh in my mind. I start humming, a habit I've developed when I start writing but I have no idea why. I'm completely lost to the world when I write; not a good thing and I should probably write in the camp.

"Oh my," I hear someone say. I quickly turn to see the source- Canas and he's looking at me a bit in shock. He clears his throat and recovers.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. I really wasn't expecting him to be here but at the same time he does have a tendency to migrate away from everyone to read.

"No..." he mumbles, he fails at hiding it. I look at him with an eyebrow raise and he sighs. "Alright...I wasn't excepting you of all people to have such...horrible hand writing..."

My eyes quickly fly to my notebook and I suddenly feel ashamed because he's right. I slam the notebook shut to hide my shame and a light blush has dominated my pale face. My handwriting is big and sloppy. It's nothing like Lord Eliwood's, neat and perfect; even Lord Hector's handwriting is better then mine. I can no longer look at him. How pathetic...

"I-it's alright! As long as you can read it!" he says in a desperate attempt to comfort me but fails.

"My handwriting really is terrible..." I mumble and he sighs. "But that's because I was never taught how to read or write...I taught myself. And I think I've done a damn good job!" I say because my ego is getting the better of me. I really need to get that thing contained. He's looking at me surprised and again that blush decorates my face.

"Would you like me to teach you?" he finally says.

"Huh?"

"Writing? I can help you. You'll be able to write better and pass on your brilliance." I stop to think about it. I never really thought about writing about my ideas. I only ever write about past battles so I can review them and create better strategies. I don't think I'll write a book to share my knowledge...but the fact that Lord Hector has better hand writing then me does irritate me.

"I won't be getting in the way of your studies?"

"Not at all. In fact you'll be helping me?" I will? How? Those thoughts are reflected on my face so he explains. "Teaching illuminates the minds of both master and student."

"Really?" He's nodding yes so I guess I'll have him teach me. "I shall take you up on your kind offer. Thank you very much."

* * *

I rush over to Canas holding my newest attempt at the alphabet. I can't contain my excitement as I run all over the camp. I nearly bump into several people...including Sain. He started to do his thing and wasn't going to let me pass until he finished but lucky for me Kent came to my aid.

Where is he? My eyes are scanning everywhere but I don't see him. How can he elude my sight? Ah! There he is! Talking to Nino. I wait until they're done before making my way to him. A smile plastered on my face.

"Rin, do you need something?" he asks. He sees the paper in my hand and motions for me to give it to him and I gladly do. He looks over it a smile on his face and mine grows. "You've made incredible progress in these pass few days. This is some of the nicest hand writing I've ever seen."

"Really?" I shout. I'm on the verge of exploding with excitement. He nods yes and I start jumping for joy. I rip the paper out of his hand and startle him. "Canas thank you so much!" He relaxes.

"You're welcome."

I wave good-bye to him and run off. "Lord Hector! I have something to show you!" I shout as I run the camp looking for him.


	23. Canas 2

Because this is a father/daughter relationship request and the fact that Canas is already married there is going to be hint of Hector/Rin.

* * *

It's been awhile since I taught Rin to write. In only a few short days her writing has beaten me. After that I was sure she would hang with the other members of the groups but instead she always talks to me everyday. She has also been borrowing all kinds of books from me. Her thirst for knowledge is almost as great as mine. She incredible when you think of her tale, a disregarded orphan that stumbled upon some old books and taught herself the skills need to survive.

I'm sitting in my tent waiting for her. It's about the time when she'll come. She's probably finished her book and is most likely looking for another to read. She's going to read through my stash in no time. I wonder where she finds the time to read. As the tactician she must be very busy.

"Stupid Lord Hector..." I hear mumbled and it can be no one other then her. She comes into my tent with a sour look but when she sees me she's all happy. She returns my book. "I really liked it. Thank you for letting me borrow it!"

"You're welcome. So what happened with Lord Hector?" I ask and the sour looks returns with an added scowl.

"Hes been acting strange around me lately. Like when we are alone he's so sweet...it's a bit annoying. And when I'm with another guy he shouts at me, like today when I was talking to Erk!" She sighs and the scowl is gone. She's probably feeling a bit better now that she's told someone.

I don't know much about love as I married to further my research but it seems those two are in love but only one is aware. Her eyes seem to see everything but the fact that she's completely oblivious to love is cute. I rummage around my books looking for a certain one. Ah, there it is. It's a romance book I randomly picked up. I haven't read it yet but it should help her see what's going on. I hand her the book and she light up with joy.

"Thanks!" she cries with a big grin.

"You're welcome. It should also help you with your little problem." She looks at the book and then at me again. She thanks me again and hurries off to go read. I hope it helps.

* * *

It's been awhile since I've seen Rin. She randomly left the book at my tent one night. Did something happen? I'm walking around but I don't see here. I stumble upon the two Lords talking to each other.

"Rin has been avoiding me?" Lord Hector roared in an attempt to hide his pain but it still shows.

"It's probably because you take your jealously out on her," Lord Eliwood pointed out and that only frustrated the other lord more.

It seems that book has had an opposite effect then what I wanted. I ignore the two lords and continue my search. I need to fix this mess. She not in the camp she must be on the outskirts. I pass Jaffar as I leave the last tents.

"Rin is in the field," he says without stopping or looking back.

"Thank you," I say but he just continues on.

Finally I find her. She is lying in the field looking up at the clouds. I walk over to her but she is unaware, lost in her thoughts. I call out to her but she doesn't respond. A blush suddenly appears on her face and she violently shakes her head. Is she thinking about her feelings?

"Rin?" I call again and this she hears. She sits up rather quickly but doesn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" The blush returns and she shakes her head again.

"Why did you give me that book to read...?" her voice was quiet and I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Was something wrong with it?" The blush has yet again return and this time she slaps her cheeks.

"It was okay at first but..."

"But?"

"Then there was this one part where they were kissing...and then they removed their clothes..." Her cheeks are a deep red. She can't finish the sentence not that she has too, I know where it's heading. I should have read that book first. "What were they doing? Is that why Lord Hector is like that? He wants to do that with me?"

I'm speechless. I can't deny that. This has really gone wrong. How am I supposed to fix this? I should probably start with explaining what was going on...but how? This is a kind of conversations parents avoid and dread when the time has come. My son is only two I have a long way to go before I'll have the talk and it will be easier to give to a boy...

I take a deep breath and look at the poor embarrassed girl. From now on I'm going to read my books before I lend them out. "They were having sex." I finally say.

"Sex?" She echoes. Her embarrassment is gone, replaced with curiosity and the desire to learn.

"It's something people do when they love each other very much." That's the only thing I can think of to explain. I hope that is enough. I don't want to go into detail.

"Oh." She nods her head as she processes the information. Suddenly her face is a deep crimson; she looks at me with wide eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing coming out.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you saying that Lord Hector...?" She doesn't even finish.

"Why don't you ask him to find out?"


	24. Canas' Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Rin: Canas? Are you reading on the battlefield?

Canas: Oh Rin! I was reading-

Rin: This isn't the time to be reading!

Canas: Ah yes. Please forgive me.

Rin: It's okay. But please be more aware.

Canas: Yes, I shall try.

Rin: Don't try. Actually do it!

**SUPPORT B:**

Rin: …

Canas: …

Rin: CANAS!

Canas: Rin! You startled me!

Rin: What did I say about reading?

Canas: I'm sorry. I just can't help myself.

Rin: And the enemy won't be able to help himself to kill an easy target.

Canas: …

Rin: I don't want anything to happen to a fellow comrade especially because he was reading on the battlefield...

Canas: ...I'm sorry but I just love to read.

Rin: Canas you have no place on a battlefield. Maybe you should leave.

Canas: No! I came along because I want to further my knowledge!

**SUPPORT A:**

Rin: It seems you have gotten control over that bad habit of yours.

Canas: If I can stay in this army then I shall stop.

Rin: That's good. Hey, Canas don't you have a family?

Canas: Yes.

Rin: What are you doing here?

Canas: I told you before I want to further my knowledge.

Rin: But shouldn't you be with them?

Canas: They are fine. My wife is a good mage.

Rin: That's not what I meant. I'm sure that they miss you.

Canas: …

Rin: After this war is over you should return to them.

Canas: …

Rin: You have a duty to them.

Canas: Yes, you are right. I shall do that.

**ENDING: **Several years after the war, Rin pays a visit to Canas only to discover that he and his why are dead.


	25. Eliwood

Here's Alien Wonton's and Destinykeyblade's request!

Eliwood's tactician is Tina.

* * *

What am I doing in Pherae? I've been here about a mouth now that is far to long for a wonder like me. I'm here for only one reason and I can't believe the reason. I've only met him twice and yet it seems I have fallen for him, easily too. I never did believe in "love at first sight" but it seems it just might be true. But really now did it have to be true with him? I don't stand a chance of winning his heart or even meeting him. Titles are real annoying!

I'm just sitting in an inn in a small village near Pherae's castle, staring at my cup of tea. I came here without really a plan and now that I'm here I can't seem to think of one. It's a good thing I'm not in a war right now. It's not like I can write him a letter or just walk up to the castle to see him. Does he even remember me? I doubt it. I'm not super pretty like Lyn and I barely said anything to him (I was too nervous for some reason). He seemed different from my image of nobles but he's still one.

I finish my cup of tea, hand it to a waitress that was passing by, and pull out a map of Lycia and review it. I've wasted enough time here I should get moving but where should I go? I didn't really get to explore all of Sacae like I wanted too but without Lyn I'm a little reluctant this time. Maybe I should just stick with traveling through Lycia but I'm running low on funds. Hopefully I'll run into some mercenaries that are in need of my skills. I've been relaying on my luck lately that's something no one should do. I need to get my act together!

Suddenly, I can hear screaming. I rush outside to figure out the source-bandits. People are hurrying off for shelter except for a lone girl with green hair; she is heading for the village exit. Based off her bow and arrows I figure she's an archer but there isn't much she can do unless she's apart of a mercenary group. I might be some use to them so I chase after her.

Outside the village I can hear voices talking about getting rid of the bandits but I'm still a bit to far to make out the sources. I'm such a slow runner. So my hunch was correct. "Please let me join you!" the girl begs. I guess I wasn't completely right.

"I can't put you in harms way," a male's voice argues. Wait! I know that voice! I'm finally close enough to see who's talking. It can't be! I sure am one lucky girl.

"Let her join. She might be helpful," I interrupt their argument and slowly join them. I want to start panting because I'm tried but I fight it; it will make my appearance dumb. Everyone looks at me surprised.

"Tina?" Lord Eliwood exclaims and I smile at him. He remembers me!

"You know her milord?" an older knight asks as he sizes me up.

"Yes, this is Tina, the brilliant tactician that helped Lady Lyndis last year." The older knight nods to me and I do the same. "I would be grateful if you could assist us."

"Of course. I'd be glad to." There's no way I'll be able to say no to you. I can't believe how love sick I've become.

"Thank you. Stay close to me so you'll be safe." With pleasure! It's taking everything I have not to smile and I'm failing but at least it's not a giant one that reveals my joy.

* * *

That battle was easy. The knights, Marcus and Lowen, are quite skilled but that's to be expected. Rebecca, the female archer, has potential to be great. And Lord Eliwood is amazing. I can see how he saved Ninian last year. Then again I could be biased when it comes to him.

I'm a bit away from everyone, recording this battle into my logs. Everyone is talking about the battle and the men are amazed by Rebecca's skills, considering she's only a hunter. It was nice to see him again so I guess I can finally leave Pherae happily. I put my notebook away and I'm about to pull out my map when Lord Eliwood comes to join me.

"Tina, your strategy helped us greatly. Thank you," Lord Eliwood thanks with a smile. And for a second I get lost in his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"I'm really surprised to see you here. This must be fate."

"Yeah, fate," I mumble in attempt to hide the reality of this meeting but by the awkwardness in my voice might tip someone off. Eliwood doesn't seem to notices as he talks about the events of last year. They seem so long ago to me. I wonder how everyone is doing?

"What are you doing here anyway?"

I've come to see you. Like I'm going to admit that. "I'm just traveling through Lycia taking in everything and looking for work."

"Work?"

"Yeah. I figure I'm a pretty decent tactician now and I'm running low on funds."

"I say you are more than decent. You're great even!" I love complements (except Sain's) and I love Lord Eliwood's more!

"Why thank you Milord. You are too kind." He smiles at me and I return with one of my own. He then looks off at the two knights and is lost in thought. What could he be thinking about? After a few seconds he nods his resolve and faces me. My face reflects my curiosity.

"My father is missing and I'm about to set out to look for him. It would mean a lot if you could come along and help me."

"I would be honored to." I really am one lucky girl. Though I can shake the feeling that this journey is going to be long and hard but I don't care! I not only get to travel with Lord Eliwood, I'll be able to assist him, and work on my strategies. This is absolutely perfect!


	26. Eliwood 2

My search for my father was a lot harder than I was expecting and it ended in failure... I couldn't save him but I don't have time to morn his death. I need to keep moving and stop Nergal and save the world. I'll admit if I was alone I might not be able to make it through this. Everyone is helping me through this and I'm really grateful.

Tina has been a great comfort for me. She so kind, so helpful, so brilliant, I'll never be able to repay her back. Just being around her and being able to see her brings me great comfort. I was clueless to the reasons why until Marcus pointed out. I've fallen for my tactician. I'm unaware if she has any feelings for me and she has enough stuff to worry about so for now I shall keep my feelings to myself.

I'm in a small clearing next to the camp practicing my swordsmanship to clear my head. As I practice my thrust I can hear the rustling of armor and a grunt from the very source. I stop and turn to face my friend. He looks a bit annoyed. I wonder what happened this time. Did Tina beat him at another game of chess? He should know that he doesn't stand a chance when it comes to a game of strategy when his opponent is a tactician.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sheath my rapier. He grumbles and I chuckle. "Did you lose to Tina again?"

"No!" he roars and I chuckle some more.

"What is it then?"

"Lets spar!" He takes his ax out and waits for me to do the same. What is bothering him?

* * *

A few minutes later our little match is over and I'm the victor. Hector isn't being himself. His actions were so predictable. I sheath my sword again and look at him. He's grumbling to himself again as he puts his ax away. He's really annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He folds his arms over his chest and looks at me. The look in his eyes tells me I'm the source but what did I do?

"Remember about those dreams I told you about?" he finally ask after awhile.

"Ah yes, the one where you have a great mustache?" I say in attempt to make a joke but it fails with a glare from him so I clear my throat. "What about it?"

"I saw more last night." I raise an eyebrow at him to show my curiosity so he continues. "This time I saw the boy running to his mother…with my daughter." He adds the last part with a grunt.

"Mother? My wife? Who is it?" I can't hide my curiosity. He's looking at the ground grumbling and he kicks a rock. Whoever it is he doesn't approve. Why not? He mumbles the name and I can't hear. "Who?" He mumbles the name again. "Hector!"

He sighs and looks at me. "It was Tina."

"Tina?" I echoed my surprise and a bit of joy. He gives me a glare that causes me to flinch. "What's wrong with Tina?" He says nothing and looks away. "She's smart and kind." My list could go on forever but I decided to just stop there.

"She's..." He took a deep breath. "She's a vagabond. She has no place in nobility."

My gaze flies pass him and I can't believe it. I'm speechless and my eyes our apologetic. Confused Hector follows my gaze and his jaw drops. Standing a bit away from us is the very woman we were just talking about. Her face is devoid of emotion. She bows to us and leaves. Hector curses under his breath.

"HECTOR!" I yell out in anger and he curses some more. "Do you have a problem with her?"

"No! I just said that to deter you..." He sighs and faces me. His eyes are full of guilt. "She's a really good friend. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Like I said before she a vagabond. If you married her, the other nobles wouldn't accept her and she would always be left out...It wouldn't matter if she were the hero that led us to victory. I just didn't want that for her..."

He's right. I never really thought about that...but still! "She's strong, you know." He smirks and nods. "She'll be able to handle them."

"You're probably right. I should go apologize."

"No, I shall go. After all she is my future wife." He shrugs his shoulders and walks off. Now where could she have gone?"

* * *

It wasn't really hard to find her. She was just sitting in her tent reading a book. She let me in but hasn't said much and has been staring at her closed book. Her face is devoid of emotion a weird habit of hers. When she's happy or mad she'll visibly show it but when she's hurt she shows nothing. It lets me know that something is wrong but I just wish she would show it. It's not good to keep things in.

"Tina," I call softly and she looks at me with her empty eyes and I really don't like them. "Hector didn't mean it." She raises an eyebrow but her face doesn't reflect her curiosity, if she's curious. "You might not believe me but he said it to protect you."

"You're right. I don't," she answers in a flat voice. "I'm sorry if I had offended the both of you. I shall remember my place."

"You didn't offend us and I told you before that we are equals fighting for the same cause."

"And I told you that is a nice belief but impossibility."

"How about making it a possibility?" Her face is now full of curiosity so I continue. "You can become my equal if you become my wife?" Her face is a deep crimson and she looks away from. She hates blushing in front of people. "What do you say?"

"I say that's mean Milord to mess with someone's feelings."

"I'm serious." Her face is redder but there is a small smile.

"I say you are too kind."

"Is that a yes?" She nods yes and she tackles me into a hug and I just chuckle.


	27. Eliwood's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Eliwood: Tina, are you alright?

Tina: Yes Milord, I'm doing fine. Thank you.

Eliwood: Good, I don't want you to overdue it.

Tina: I'll be fine. There's no need to worry about me.

Eliwood: I know. I just can't help myself. You look...

Tina: Weak? That's mean. I can't help that.

Eliwood: No, I didn't mean it like that!

Tina: Haha It's alright. It's the truth. Just remember that looks can be deceiving.

Eliwood: Yes, I shall keep that in mind.

**SUPPORT B:**

Eliwood: Are you doing okay?

Tina: Checking up on me again?

Eliwood: Well it's just the Tactician is a prime target.

Tina: But a lord is a more desirable one.

Eliwood: True...Do you dislike me checking up on you?

Tina: Not at all. It's quite nice of you.

Eliwood: Okay then. I shall continue to do so. If that's alright with you?

Tina: It's alright. I don't mind. But remember I create strategies that keep you and me safe so there isn't really a need to.

Eliwood: I know but I still feel the need to do so.

**SUPPORT A:**

Tina: …

Eliwood: Is something wrong? Are you hurt?

Tina: ...Ah Lord Eliwood...No, I'm perfectly fine.

Eliwood: Then what is wrong?

Tina: I was thinking about my career choice.

Eliwood: What's wrong with it? I think being a tactician suits you very well.

Tina: I really do enjoy tactics that's why I became one. It's just...

Eliwood: What?

Tina: It's a job for war...

Eliwood: …

Tina: I need war for work...and as such I shall always been on the search for battles...I don't like war...

Eliwood: What are you going to do then?

Tina: I don't know. I'm not really skilled at anything else.

Eliwood: Why don't you come stay with me?

Tina: !

Eliwood: You'll be taken care of and we can play chess whenever you like. I'm sure with a few more matches with you I'll get better and become a worthy opponent.

Tina: I...I don't know what to say.

Eliwood: You don't have to answer me right away. Think about it.

Tina: Okay. I will. Thank you very much.

**ENDING: **Tina returns to Pherae with Eliwood. Eventually the two are married causing uproar among the people. The two pay no attention to it. They have but one son, Roy.


	28. Erk

What is this? Is this what I think it is? Yes it is! It's an update and sadly a crappy one. Sorry for the late update but I just couldn't think of what to write for Erk and I have Pokemon as a distraction too.

Anyway this Alien Wonton's and RawkHawk2.0's request for Erk.

* * *

I can't believe what I've gotten myself into...a war. I absolutely hate it! I'm only here because of my stupid father, Kobel the Ogre. He's a powerful mercenary and leader of the Black Winds. He wants me to succeed him as I am his only child but I can't use any weapon to save my life. So for the last five years he dropped me off at an old, retired but brilliant strategist house to learn tactics and become the Black Winds' tactician. I was so close to having my father giving up on having him be his successor but no that old man just had to tell my father that I had a knack for tactics and the worst part is that he's right!

To further my unwanted training I have to go on a journey to hone my skills. With barely any money to my name I was kicked out of my home and sent on this stupid journey. I stumbled through the plains of Sacae and nearly died if Lyn hadn't saved me.

Lyn is the reason why I'm in a war though. It's certainly not her fault! To thank her for saving me and to make this stupid journey somewhat better I let her travel with me. Not to long in our travels did we learn that Lyn was the granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin and that her granduncle wants her dead so that he could have the thrown. And that's pretty much how I got into this predicament.

I don't mind helping Lyn out, in fact I want too but I don't have the nerves or the acceptance to be a tactician. Every time I give out orders I can't help but worry. I mean I'm directing my friends into battle and if I mess up they could die. I don't think I would be able to live with the guilt. Lucky for us I haven't messed up yet in the couple of battles we had so far.

I have to admit I have met some great people through this journey so far. Lyn, who's becoming the best friend I've ever had. I haven't had that many friends thanks to my dad. I've also met two knights that informed us of Lyn's heritage: Kent and Sain. I like Kent; he's very nice and loyal. As for Sain...I just can't find the right words to describe him. He's not a bad person it's just... Anyway I also met Lyn's old friend Florina, she's a sweet girl but oh so shy. The same day I met Florina I also met a guy by the name Wil. He's a very happy-go-lucky guy. The oldest member of our group joined shortly after Florina and Wil, Dorcas. He's a muscular man with a sensitive side. And just today two more members joined our group, Serra and Erk. Serra is...just like Sain I just can't find the right words to describe her. As for Erk, he's a handsome mage!

Speaking of Erk I haven't seen him around the campfire. Is he off practicing? Maybe he'll let me watch! I absolutely love magic! I've even tried to practice in the field but as with every other fighting style forced upon me, I failed.

I leave the campfire with a few good nights and I'm on the search for the elusive mage. He's not at his tent or anyone else's so he has to be off practicing somewhere. I quickly recall the area around campsite for a suitable location and I remember there's a small field a little ways away from where I set up tent. I wish I wasn't that good at remember terrain. I was so close to a peaceful life...

I guessed correctly. He is indeed in the field practicing his magic. Again something I wish I wasn't so good at, figuring people out. He hasn't noticed me so I walk over to him, quietly as to not disturb. He dismisses the little ball of fire he created so now it's my chance to talk. "Excuse me?" I call as I close the distance between us. He jumps slightly and quickly whirls around ready to take out a potential threat, when he realizes it's me he relaxes greatly.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks as he closes his spell book. Is he done already?

"Are you practicing?" He doesn't say anything but nods. "Can I watch?"

"I would prefer that you didn't."

"Oh, okay than. Sorry for disturbing you." Of course he would. Who needs a distraction but couldn't he have said it more nicely? I quickly walk off not hearing whatever else he is trying to say. I don't know why but that hurt a lot.

How am I supposed to be a good tactician if I can't get along with the soldiers in the group? I know it's impossible for someone to get along with everyone but tacticians don't have the luxury of not being able too. I really hate tactics and my father that's making me do this...

I return back to camp and everyone is still gathered around the fire but I'm in no mood to join them so I return to my tent to call it a night.

* * *

"Eva are you awake?" one of the guys asks from outside my tent. I'm too tired to make out the voice. I sit up and rub my eyes. Whoever he is he's lucky that I'm a light sleeper and that I don't get angry when awoke. I stretch a bit before poking my head outside my tent. It's Erk? "I'm sorry did I awake you?"

I quickly look around; no one else is around. What's he doing here? I hold open a flap for him to enter but he shakes his head no. "I just wanted to apologize for my rude comment earlier."

"That's okay," I say out of a shock. I most certainly wasn't expecting this.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I just can't seem to talk to girls..." he mumbles as his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. He so cute!

"It's really alright. I don't mind. If I'm bothering you please do tell me."

"You don't bother me," he mumbles again and this time he looks away from me. I just smile at him and his face reddens. He coughs into his hand. "It's late. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Good night! And thanks for the apology." He nods to me and runs off. Maybe I can do this. Not that I want too!


	29. Erk 2

It's been little over a year since the Caelin incident. After that I was sure that I would never find myself in war again but fate had another thing in store for me, I just had to run into Serra again too... Everyone from the Caelin incident is also here too especially her... I didn't think I would see her again. We are from two different worlds, a bookworm and the reluctant tactician.

It's still very difficult for me to talk to women but I'm a bit more comfortable with her, though I still come off as a jerk from time to time. She's matured greatly over the year. She's no longer a resentful girl, angry with her father, but someone that accepted her career. She has a lot more confident in her skills. She's almost a completely different person. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Anyway I stumbled into this group because Lady Priscilla, the lady I'm escorting, unfortunately caught the attention of the Marquess of Laus and he refused to let her leave. I was at my wits end on what to do when Lord Eliwood's group was passing by and helped us out. Lady Priscilla wanted to stay with them and help them out and I don't mind.

This is actually not a bad problem. I'm able to practice my magic and traveling around gives me a chance to find new books and increase my knowledge on magic. The only thing ruining this is Serra. Why can't she figure it out that I can't stand her? She is so annoying!

"So Erky..." Serra begins another long, stupid, pointless conversation. I roll my eyes but my action goes unnoticed. I sigh and look around for an excuse to escape. Right now Eva is passing by carrying a handful of books. Her brown hair has grown out and is bouncing to her steps. She looks nice with long hair. She trips over a rock and drops her books. She's still clumsy as ever.

Taking this opportunity to flee from Serra I walk over to Eva to help her out. "Erky? Where are you going?" Serra cries but I act like I don't hear her and continue to walk to Eva. She takes no notice of me as she continues to pick up her books.

"Let me help," I offer as I pick up a book and she finally notices me.

"Oh that's alright! I got it," she quick to say but I continue to pick up the books anyway "Erk it's really alright."

"Please let me do this. If not I'll have to go back to listen to Serra." Eva chuckles quietly and goes back to picking up her books.

We got all the books and I still didn't want to return to Serra so I'm helping her carrying them to her tent. Normally walking with a girl makes me uncomfortable with the exception of Lady Priscilla, who I've grown used too, but I feel comfortable around Eva though I have no idea why. I was expecting her books to be about tactics but instead they're all about magic of all different kinds. Apparently she's has an interest in magic but not the talent. It doesn't makes sense she so smart so she should be able to do magic but she assures me she can't.

Faster than what I was hoping we arrive at her tent in the middle of this camp site. Before she used to set up her tent on the outskirts of the site but now she always sets up her tent next to Lord Eliwood's. I wonder if she does this because she likes him... Hm, the very thought of that annoys me, I wonder why?

"Thank you Erk," She says as she takes her remaining books back from me. I nod to her and she smiles back.

"Eva you are welcomed to any of the books in my possession," I offer and she beams at me.

"Really? Thanks so much!" I can't help but smile back at her. She's getting a lot easier to talk too and I always feel so comfortable around here. I wonder why that is. It doesn't matter as long as the feeling stays.

"You are most welcomed."


	30. Erk's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Erk: …

Eva: What are you doing?

Erk: ...Practicing magic.

Eva: Really? May I watch?

Erk: ...I'm sorry. But could you leave me to myself.

Eva: Oh...I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I shall take my leave...

Erk: Erk, you idiot...Why did you do that? Why must be talking to girl be so hard?

**SUPPORT B:**

Erk: Eva?

Eva: Erk? Is there something you need?

Erk: About the other day, I'm sorry...

Eva: What for? I was the one disturbing you.

Erk: There was still no reason for me to be so rude.

Eva: Oh that. It's all right. Don't worry about it.

Erk: You are welcomed to watch me the next time I practice.

Eva: Thanks!

**SUPPORT A:**

Eva: Erk, why do you practice?

Erk: Excuse me?

Eva: My father nor did anyone else in his mercenary group practiced. So why do you?

Erk: As a tactician you should know the answer.

Eva: "To get better" but you already great. So why waste time practicing?

Erk: Like you said, "To get better".

Eva: I like that way of thinking. It also suits you.

Erk: Really?

Eva: I really admire you for that.

Erk: …

Eva: Are you all right? Your face is all red.

Erk: ...Thank you.

Eva: You are most welcomed.

**Ending: **After the war Eva succeeds her father with Erk by her side. Together they lead the Black Winds to greatness and they both go down in history.

* * *

From a suggestion from Hyralc I added endings to all support chapters.

I'm no longer accepting request. I still have 7 guys to do and each guy gets 3 chapters so that's 21 I need to do! And for Captured I have again 7 requests so that one is also 21 chapters I need to catch up. So sorry but please put a hold on request until I'm caught up.

Also I said I would do other Fire Emblem stories but I decided against it. Sorry.

Please review!


End file.
